Une autre histoire
by Brume31
Summary: Et si Nana avait eu des jumeaux ? Et si les deux enfants étaient des opposés ? Et si une autre histoire avait lieu ? Venez découvrir l'histoire de Sawada Tsunayuki ou comment devenir un parrain de la Mafia lorsqu'on ne veut rien avoir affaire avec elle . Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Seule l'histoire est sortie tout droit de mon petit cerveau Enjoy !
1. Chapitre 1 : Le commencement

Dans la salle d'accouchement numéro cinq de l'hôpital public de Namimori, la sage-femme en chef s'essuya le front tout en continuant de surveiller la femme allongée sur la table. Plus de neuf heures que le travail avait commencé et toujours aucun changement visible, cela commençait à devenir préoccupant. Elle jeta un petit coup d'oeil au médecin à ses côtés qui hocha doucement le tête en réponse. Encore quelques minutes et ils seraient obligés d'effectuer une césarienne pour s'assurer de la survie des enfants et de la jeune mère.

Dans la pièce attenante à cette salle d'accouchement, un grand homme blond aux yeux bleus vif faisait les cent pas avec un air inquiet gravé sur le visage. Il s'était déjà évanoui plus de trois fois et lorsque les infirmières en avait eu marre, elles l'avaient gentiment mais fermement poussé vers la porte, tout en lui ordonnant de ne revenir que lorsque les bébés seraient nés.

Tout à coup le cri d'un enfant retentit.

Immédiatement la porte de la salle d'accouchement s'ouvrît et l'homme blond accourut auprès de sa femme. La sage-femme poussa un soupir exaspéré. Malgré tout le spectacle attendrissant du mari serrant contre lui le bébé au duvet blond qui venait de naître la dérida un instant avant qu'elle ne reprenne son air sérieux. Il lui restait encore du travail.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une petite tête rouge passa la dernière barrière qui la retenait dans le ventre de sa mère et atterrit tout droit dans les bras de la sage-femme qui la nettoya sommairement dans l'intention évidente de montrer l'enfant au deux époux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit que l'homme n'avait même pas détourné le regard de son premier-né pour la naissance de son deuxième enfant, mais qu'en plus il osa lui demander à mi-voix de donner la jumelle à sa mère afin de ne pas déranger son "petit ange" dixit ses mots.

Après neuf heures de travail intensif sans un instant de repos, ce n'était certainement pas la chose à dire à la sage-femme en chef d'un des plus grands hôpitaux de la région. Après une beuglante sur la responsabilité parentale et la douleur que pouvait provoquer un accouchement, elle l'obligea à sortir et s'occupa avec l'aide d'une infirmière des deux enfants qui venaient juste de naître, ainsi que de la jeune mère qui s'était évanouie de fatigue juste après la deuxième naissance.

Une fois les bébés lavés, nourris, couchés, dans de beaux berceaux blancs parfaitement désinfectés, elle permit enfin à l'époux indigne de venir dans la chambre où elle avait transféré sa femme et ses enfants. Après une tentative de réprimande de l'homme en question qui fut avortée par un regard sévère, amusant secrètement le médecin étant entré en même temps - ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un voyait un grand échalas d'environ 1m90 plier face à une petite brune d'à peine 1m50-, elle put enfin remplir les actes de naissance des jumeaux ; c'est ainsi qu'un petit Ieyasu et une petite Tsunayuki furent rentrés dans le dossier des nouvelles naissances, le 14 Mars 2000 à 22h53.

Le blond déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils et de sa femme et se tourna vers le médecin pour prévoir une visite de contrôle le lendemain matin aux alentours de 10h afin de s'enquérir de l'état de sa "petite femme chérie" et de son "petit ange adoré d'amour". La sage-femme s'apprêtait à repartir dans une beuglante mais un regard navré du médecin l'arrêta. Elle regarda donc partir en serrant les dents un père irresponsable qui allait faire du mal à son enfant. Peut-être que si elle avait ouvert la bouche à ce moment, ce que je vais vous raconter n'aurait jamais eu lieu, mais après tout, qui sommes-nous pour décider du destin ?

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'elle était assise à son bureau avec un verre de scotch à la main, elle prit réellement compte de ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre d'hôpital. L'homme n'avait pas jeté un regard à sa fille, il ne l'avait même pas _touchée._ Son prénom avait été lâché du bout des lèvres, comme s'il craignait de se salir en le prononçant.

Avec un long soupir, elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en cuir, privilège des chefs de services, et se sentit triste pour l'enfant qui venait de naître. Lorsque les femmes donnaient naissance à des jumeaux, il n'était pas rare que le deuxième-né soit ignoré, et encore plus si c'était une fille. La faute au système d'héritier mâle qui existait encore partout dans le monde et qui présentait les filles comme des simplettes tout juste bonnes à être offertes en mariage afin de consolider des alliances. La vie n'allait pas être facile pour cet enfant qui venait de naître dans une famille visiblement traditionaliste.

Alors, la sage-femme en chef de l'hôpital de Namimori fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie du domicile familial afin de faire des études de médecines. Elle joignit fermement ses mains et murmura une prière, seul cadeau qu'elle pouvait faire à cet enfant qui allait avoir une vie remplie de souffrances.

\- Ô dieux, vous qui nous regardez depuis vos trônes d'or et d'argent, j'en appelle à votre miséricorde. Bénissez cette enfant et offrez-lui l'amour qu'elle mérite comme toute âme marchant sur votre Terre...

* * *

Cette prière offerte du fond du coeur, n'alla pas jusqu'au ciel. On peut même dire que le contraire se produisit puisque son écho s'enfonça dans la Terre jusqu'à atteindre les royaumes souterrains. Les enfers, l'Hadès, la pègre, nous pouvons supposer tout le monde connaît les qualificatifs donnés au pays des morts, l'endroit ou toutes les âmes se retrouvent après leur mort physique. Dans ce royaume, il existe un endroit où les âmes possédant un lien avec la réalité restent emprisonnées. On appelle cet endroit "Les Limbes".

La prière de la sage-femme n'avait pas suffisamment de puissance pour monter jusqu'aux dieux, qui finalement ont bien peu d'intérêt pour les hommes, mais elle en avait assez pour atteindre Les Limbes et une certaine personne possédant un lien de sang avec l'objet de la prière.

Ainsi, un homme blond aux magnifiques yeux bleus sursauta brusquement au milieu d'une partie de carte enflammée, tandis que la prière de la sage-femme venait à ses oreilles. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était mort qu'un de ses descendants possédait des flammes suffisamment fortes pour attirer des éléments dès sa naissance. Où plutôt _une_ descendantes. Malheureusement, il semblerait que son Hyper-Intuition soit d'accord avec la sage-femme : il devrait intervenir.

Il soupira en posant machinalement ses cartes et regarda le ciel sans étoile avec mélancolie. Ses amis se regardèrent, surpris par son attitude inhabituelle. Seul un homme aux cheveux d'une couleur rougeâtre et aux yeux de la même couleur osa prendre la parole

\- Giotto ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il semblerait que nous devions à nouveau agir pour cette génération, G. L'héritière de mon sang... _Mon_ héritière, la seule que j'accepterais vient de naître.

Il se tourna vers les six silhouettes proche de lui avec un air mortellement sérieux sur le visage.

\- Et mon Hyper-Intuition indique qu'elle aura besoin de mon aide.

* * *

Et voilà, que pensez-vous de ce prologue ?

Pour ceux qui ont déjà lus les quelques chapitres que j'ai posté, sachez que je vais tous les ré-écrire tout en essayant de profiter du confinement pour en poster d'autres. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !


	2. Chapitre 2 : La petite enfance

Iemitsu resta un mois après l'accouchement avant qu'il ne soit rappelé par son travail. Lors de la semaine que Nana avait passé à l'hôpital, il ne s'était occupé que du petit Ieyasu.

Par exemple, au moment du repas, il faisait souvent en sorte que Ieyasu soit nourri en premier et lui faisait faire son rot lui-même. Cela pesait à Nana, car elle avait bel et bien remarqué que son mari ne s'occupait que de son fils.

Malgré cela, elle ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça : elle était si heureuse d'avoir un fils ressemblant à son mari que ça lui semblait presque normal qu'il s'en occupe beaucoup ! Qui ne voudrait pas s'occuper d'un mini-lui.

Les infirmières était quant à elle outrée par le comportement des deux parents Sawada. Il était arrivé qu'ils soient tellement attendris par le spectacle du petit blond tétant qu'ils en oubliaient de nourrir sa petite sœur, les obligeant à le faire alors qu'elles avaient bien d'autres choses à faire.

Finalement, Nana put rentrer à la maison environ une semaine après l'accouchement. Le quotidien était un peu le même : Ieyasu passait en premier pour tout, et quant il avait terminé tous les besoin primaires d'un bébé et si il restait du temps, ils s'occupaient de Tsunayuki.

Oh bien sûr ils ne la maltraitaient pas , juste ils ne faisait pas attention à elle . Aucun des deux parents ne s'en préoccupaient beaucoup et finalement Iemitsu se tenait maintenant sur le pas de la porte et disait au revoir à sa femme qui tenait leur deux enfants endormis dans chaque bras. Elle était contrarié de voir son mari partir mais comprenait que son travail était important.

''Je suis désolé Nana, j'espérais vraiment que je pourrais rester plus longtemps avec toi et les enfants mais tu sais à quel point mon travail est important.''

''Oui, chéri je sais et je comprend que tes collègues dépendent beaucoup de toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas seule ici. J'ai mon petit Su-kun pour me rappeler de toi! Quant à Tsunayuki elle te ressemble quand même aussi ! Sourit-elle.

Il haussa les épaules .

"Ieyasu me ressemble plus quand même . "

Il embrassa Nana sur les lèvres et sur le front de son fils . Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui rappelait la présence de Tsunayuki mais elle pensait lorsqu'il reviendrait , il s'en occuperait plus . Iemitsu était gentil , il etait incapable de maltraiter un enfant .

Et ainsi Iemitsu quitta Namimori et sa famille pour son boulot comme chef du CEDEF et conseiller externe du puissant Vongola Nono (même s'il avait dit à sa femme qu'il allait construire des autoroutes pour les poissons sous l'Océan Pacifique et sa crédule de Nana l'avait crue.)

~—~ Plusieurs mois passèrent avant qu'Iemitsu ne revienne à Namimori. Tsunayuki et Ieyasu avaient maintenant 14 mois et commençaient à marcher. Bien que Ieyasu utilisait les tables pour se lever et essayerde marcher , Tsuna semblait satisfaite d'être assis ou de ramper en sécurité sur le sol. Cependant , Nana avait remarqué que si besoin , elle arrivait parfaitement à rester debout et faire quelques pas . Elle était tellement fière d'eux que à peine Iemitsu passait le pas de la porte elle babillait déjà sur ses talentueux bébés . Elle commença par les exploits de Tsuna mais Iemitsu l'interrompu pour demander des nouvelles de Ieyasu . Elle fit la moue mais retrouva vite son sourire lorsqu'elle vit que cette fois il embrassait ses deux enfants et leur souriait de manière égale . Quand Nana finit de louer les réalisations d'Ieyasu encouragée par Iemitsu ( la date de ses premiers pas , premiers mots , etc...) , ils se dirigèrent finalement vers le salon où Nana avait emmené les deux enfants pendant qu'elle parlait . Ieyasu était en train de se lever avec l'aide de la table basse. Nana courut vers lui et l'encouragea. Tsuna était la seule à avoir remarqué le grand blond effrayant entrer et l'observa avec curiosité tandis que Ieyasu se figeait . Iemitsu remarqua le comportement de son aîné et s'approcha de lui avec de grandes foulées et un sourire maladroit plaqué sur le visage. ''Bonjour, mon petit chéri . Je suis ton Papa! J'étais parti depuis un moment mais je suis de retour pour quelques temps. Maintenant viens dans mes bras pour que je puisse te faire un câlin.''

Les deux enfants réagirent au mot 'câlin' et si les deux levèrent la tête et les bras pour obtenir le câlin , Iemitsu se saisit seulement de Ieyasu . En voyant ça Tsunayuki baissa la tête et laissa verser une petite larme . Malgré sa jeunesse elle comprenait tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle et avait compris que l'homme blond se faisant appeler Papa ne l'acceptait pas . Heureusement, sa mère l'a prit dans les bras en voyant son désaroi. Et au fur et à mesure du temps que Iemitsu restait à la maison , tout ce passa comme ça : les deux enfants demandaient quelque chose , Iemitsu s'occupait immédiatement de Ieyasu et laissait Tsuna toute seule . De temps en temps Nana s'occupait tout de même d'elle , mais elle était trop heureuse de revoir son mari pour voir qu'elle délaissait sa fille . Au fur et à mesure , cela devint une habitude pour les deux parents de délaisser la jeune fille . Ces différences de la façon dont ils étaient traités lui faisait mal au ventre et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Ça semblait juste injuste. Après quelques observations, Tsuna conclut que l'homme étrange était son père et la personne dont Mama leur parlait à l'heure du coucher, racontant des histoires sur les exploits du blond. Tsunayoshi avait vu que les enfants de leurs voisins avaient tous une Mama comme lui mais aussi un homme appelé 'Père' ou 'Papa' et avait compris que l'étranger était supposé être la même chose pour leur famille. Et si il se comportait en frère avec son jumeau , pour elle , c'était comme s'il n'existait pas . C'était une chose que Nana avait remarqué mais bien vite oublié . Elle était très intelligente limite un génie en fait , et était vraiment doué pour observer les autres et arriver à des conclusions (ce qui expliquait sa capacité à parler).

Tsuna avait une forte Hyper-Intuition (bien qu'elle n'en apprendrait le nom des années plus tard) ce qui l'a aidée de nombreuses fois ( lorsque les deux adultes l'oubliaient dans des situations potentiellement dangereuses pour des enfants ) . Par exemple ça l'a dissuadée de mettre de jolies bouteilles (liquide de nettoyage) dans sa bouche et lui disait de rester loin des escaliers quand ils la laissait seule à l'étage.

Les jours suivants passèrent à peu près de la même manière.

Ieyasu n'avait rien remarqué de mal. Il était habitué que les deux adultes se concentrent sur lui depuis le début et n'avait jamais vu le problème. En fait, il était un peu ennuyé par les tentatives de sa mère pour passer du temps avec Tsunayuki. Il était mieux que elle , son « Dada » était toujours avec lui, alors évidement que c'était vrai. C'était une pensée subconsciente mais il se sentait toujours meilleur que sa petite sœur . Alors pourquoi sa mère restait de temps en temps avec elle ? Elle devait ne rester qu'avec lui ! Il se débrouillait donc à chaque fois que Nana faisait mine d'aller voir Tsunayuki pour attirer l'attention d'Iemitsu qui immédiatement appelait Nana qui accourait . Et ça fonctionnait comme un charme! Ses deux parents se focalisaient sur lui.

Cette situation continua pendant quatre mois sans aucune évolution. Mais bien sûr, le séjour d'Iemitsu dû prendre fin lorsqu'il fut rappelé par le CEDEF pour une urgence.

Une fois de plus, le conseiller externe était sur le seuil de sa maison avec sa femme tenant Ieyasu et Tsunayuki assise un peu plus loin dans l'entrée, regardant attentivement. Une fois de plus, il échangea des adieux avec Nana et lui promit de revenir aussi tôt qu'il le pourrait. Une fois de plus, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres et le front de son fils. Une fois de plus, il tourna le dos à sa maison et partit pour son job en Italie (et non pour construire un centre commercial sur la Lune...)

Malheureusement, le temps que Iemitsu avait passé chez lui avait eu pour effet d'installer une routine, et ainsi Nana ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle négligeait de plus en plus sa fille, créant un besoin de reconnaissance qui finirait par définitivement briser les liens mère-fille quelques années plus tard.

* * *

Dans les limbes, un homme blond aux grands yeux bleus faisait les cent pas avec un air agacé, tandis que les six hommes autour de lui s'éloignaient doucement histoire de ne pas mourir une nouvelle fois si le blond décidait de passer ses nerfs sur eux.

Ils n'en étaient pas moins énervés, en effet à leur époque la mortalité infantile était telle que les rares enfants qui parvenaient à survivre étaient traités comme des cadeaux du ciel.

Le plus agacé d'entre eux était Alaude qui se demandait si massacrer son successeur au poste de chef du CEDEF était acceptable pour les raisons d'être un pauvre imbécile.

En voyant leur agitement et leur inquiétude face à sa colère, Primo pris sur lui et les calma d'un geste de la main :

\- Attendez encore un peu. Nous pourrons un jour rentrer en scène je vous le promets ...


	3. L'enfance et le début de l'anormal

La situation de Tsunayuki s'améliora graduellement au fil du temps. Malgré les efforts d'Ieyasu pour que Nana ne s'occupe que de lui, la culpabilité d'avoir délaissé sa fille pris le dessus et elle commença à mieux s'occuper d'elle.

Oh, il y avait encore des ratés, mais une progression était visible . Par exemple , lorsqu'elle les considéra assez grands pour s'habiller eux-mêmes, soit vers 2 ans et demie ( alors , oui c'est trop tôt mais on parle de Nana ) si Ieyasu n'arrivait à pas grand chose, Tsunayuki réussissait tout du premier coup grâce aux explications précises que sa mère lui avait donnée. Le seul couac dans cette histoire était que lorsque elle se trompait Nana la grondait doucement tandis qu'elle ne disait rien à Ieyasu.

C'était un peu de même partout, mais Tsunayuki était tellement en quête d'attention, qu'elle faisait exprès de faire de temps à autre des bêtises pour que sa mère s'occupe d'elle.

Ce train-train quotidien continua jusqu'aux 4 des deux enfants. L'entrée à l'école fut difficile pour la jeune fille. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et ne désirait se faire aucun ami , tandis que Ieyasu allait toujours vers les autres.

Et le sympathique Ieyasu était tout de même plus intelligent que dame-Tsuna comme il l'appelait. À cause de la réputation de maladroite qu'elle s'était créé ( en essayant d'attirer l'attention de sa mère ), il n'eut aucun mal à faire qu'elle devienne un souffre-douleur, une wangta comme ils étaient appelés au Japon.

Elle ne s'en plaignait jamais mais cette attitude la rendait triste. Après tout qui ne le serait pas en entendant son grand frère raconter à tout le monde qu'on était une imbécile et une tricheuse de surcroît !

C'était un peu ironique en sachant que la petite était tellement intelligente qu'elle apprenait toute seule les langues et ne se débrouillait pas si mal pour une enfant de sept ans devant apprendre en autodidacte.

Finalement toute l'école finit par l'ignorer ou la maltraiter. A chaque fois que les brutes épaisses du CM2 venait se moquer d'elle ( oui dans mon histoire y'a pas de maternelle ) elle haussait les épaules. Après tout elle avait l'habitude : son frère lui disait tout le temps la même chose.

Nana était de leur côté même si elle ne faisait rien contre la jeune fille directement. Depuis que Ieyasu lui avait fait croire que Tsuna l'avait frappé ( c'était évidemment faux ) elle se contentait d'une froide indifférence vis-à-vis de sa fille. Elle la laissait faire ce qu'elle voulait, ne se souciant pas de sa sécurité ou de son intégrité mentale ( qui ne serait pas inquiet en sachant que sa fille préférait dormir dehors plutôt qu'au chaud à la maison ). Et c'est lors d'un de ces moments de liberté qu'une nouveauté eu lieu.

* * *

Elle avait trouvé un viel immeuble désaffecté dans lequel elle passait le plus clair de son temps après l'école. Elle y dormait même parfois. Au fil du temps, elle s'était fait un petit coin où elle entreposait les livres qu'elle trouvait ainsi que tous les objets qui pouvaient lui être utile.

Un jour ou son frère avait eu une mauvaise note, elle partit directement après le dîner du soir. Seul Nana entendit la porte claquer et elle poussa seulement un petit soupir avant de retourner son attention vers son fils.

La petite fille de seulement 6 ans marchait dans les rues la tête baissée lorsque soudain elle entendit un miaulement : un chat était coincé dans un arbre et appelait à l'aide.

Le parc dans lequel elle se trouvait était désert, alors elle prit sur elle pour secourir le chaton. Grimper à l'arbre était assez facile, elle était devenue très athlétique à force d'essayer d'échapper à ses harceleurs.

Elle tendit la main pour attraper le chat qui se laissa manipuler sans faire d'histoires jusqu'à ce que Tsuna commence à descendre.

Le chat paniqua et griffa le bras de la rousse. Surprise, elle lâcha la branche qu'elle tenait et tomba. Elle eut à peine le temps d'attraper fermement le chaton et de le serrer contre elle, espérant le protéger de la chute.

Juste au moment où elle était sur le point de s'écraser sur le sol, son corps fut englouti par un feu orange vif qui la ralentit en créant un tourbillon circulaire juste en-dessous d'elle.

Elle se retrouva indemne, assise au sol et tenant le chaton effrayé qui s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Une fois le choc passé, elle réalisa que l'étrange feu venait d'elle. Elle pouvait encore le sentir dans sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur.

Elle vérifia avec méfiance qu'elle était toujours seule dans le parc et essaya d'invoquer à nouveau le feu. Ça répondit à son appel. Moins violemment que la première fois, elle vit une belle flamme orange miroiter sur sa main. Aussitôt un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Depuis ce jour elle s'entraînait sans relâche pour le maîtriser et s'était rendue compte qu'il obéissait à sa volonté. Et que plus sa volonté était forte, plus il était puissant. Elle continuait aussi d'apprendre des choses intellectuelles puisqu'elle lisait toujours autant.

Elle finit par rapidement avoir le niveau 3ème ( vous imaginez, elle a 6 ans ) et était contente d'elle.

Finalement, son destin évolua dans un sens que personne n'aurait pu imaginer lorsque, quant elle s'endormit un soir d'octobre, elle se retrouva dans un champ de fleur orange et indigo habillée d'une robe blanche avec en face d'elle un jeune garçon aux des yeux vairons, vêtu quand à lui d'une chemise d'hôpital et une expression de surprise intense sur le visage. Et le pire c'est qu'elle devait à peu près avoir la même sur le visage.

* * *

Dans les limbes un homme blond aux magnifiques yeux se massait les tempes avec un air vaguement désespéré pendant que les 6 autres riaient sous cape.

\- Par pitié dites-moi qu'elle ne vient pas de créer un lien psychique avec un mini-Daemon qui a l'air aussi psychopathe que le nôtre.

\- Euh à ce propos Giotto ...

\- Oui Daemon, qu'y-a-t-il encore ?

\- Eh bien il semblerait que elle soit aussi folle que toi .

\- Comment ça " folle" ?

-Eh bien il vient bien de lui expliquer, et avec des détails, le fait qu'il était un meurtrier de masse qui venait d'exterminer toute sa famille ?

\- Ou veux-tu en venir Daemon ?

\- Pourquoi elle le serre dans les bras tout en lui massant le dos avec des flammes du ciel ?

\- Hum ... Je dirais que parce que elle est trop gentille . De plus avec son Hyper-Intuition, il est possible qu'elle ait déjà compris ce qui se passait avec ce pauvre garçon.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais , elle est aussi folle que toi .

\- Daemon ?

\- Hufufufufu, oui Primo ?

Tout à coup une aura meurtrière s'étendit et toutes les personnes présentes déglutirent. Le-dit fou se tourna avec un sourire qui promettait mille tortures vers son gardien de la Brume aux tendances suicidaires qui venait de faire la chose à ne jamais faire : insulter la descendante du blond.

\- Si j'étais toi je commencerais à courir ... MAINTENANT ! »

Et pendant qu'une course poursuite avait lieu avec le Primo Vongola essayant de réduire en cendres son gardien, l'homme au tatouage poussa un grognement agacé.

\- Je me demande bien comment il peut être aussi protecteur avec elle, alors que nous ne somme pas encore apparus dans ces rêves, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe, recevant diverses réactions ennuyées de la part des autres hommes présent.

Le blond enragé s'arrêta un instant de massacrer son gardien aristocrate pour lancer un appel silencieux à sa descendante :

\- Dépêche-toi de m'invoquer... j'ai tellement hâte de te rencontrer...

Et pendant ce temps alors que la jeune fille discutait avec son homologue masculin, un frisson parcourut son dos. Cette fois elle en était sûre , on venait de parler d'elle.

* * *

Et voilà ! Qu'en dites-vous ? Et oui Mukuro apparaît en premier . Ne vous inquiétez pas , les autres arrivent rapidement !


	4. Chapitre 4 : La Brume torturée

_Sa situation évolua une nouvelle fois lorsque quant elle s'endormit elle se retrouva dans un champ de fleur orange et indigo habillée d'une robe blanche, avec se trouvant devant elle un jeune garçon avec des yeux vairons une chemise d'hôpital et une expression de surprise intense sur le visage. Et le pire c'est que elle devait à peu près avoir la même._

Les deux enfants se fixèrent en chien de faïence pendant longtemps, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées respectives.

Et plus le temps passait, plus la fillette paniquait ; mettez-vous à sa place aussi ! Elle se trouvait dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avec devant elle un enfant qu'elle ne connaissait pas non plus, et n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment se sortir de cette histoire. D'après son intuition ( qu'elle commençait à toujours écouter ), elle se trouvait dans _l'esprit _du garçon qui se trouvait devant elle.

Par contre elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment c'était possible. Notamment parce qu'elle était censée être dans son lit au Japon punaise ! Alors comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver dans un bordel pareil ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et après réflexion elle ne voulait pas savoir : son cerveau commençait à paniquer et elle n'avait pas envie de le faire surchauffer tout de suite.

Elle prit son temps pour se calmer et observa attentivement son environnement : tout ce qu'elle voyait n'était que nature. À ses pieds étaient présentes des fleurs orange et derrière elle se trouvait un jeune chêne, dont les bourgeons commençaient à peine à éclore.

Le garçon se trouvait quant à lui sur des fleurs indigos et derrière lui se trouvait un cerisier, bien plus grand que le chêne derrière elle. Elle en conclut que les arbres représentaient la taille de leurs esprits et qu'ils grandissaient en même temps qu'eux. Cela voulait-il dire que il était plus âgé qu'elle ?

Un léger vent ( _ils étaient dans un esprit comment il pouvait y avoir du vent ?_ ) agitait les branches de leurs arbres respectifs et les fleurs à leurs pieds semblaient se mouvoir au gré de leurs pensées.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ce qu'elle portait, et ne fut pas plus surprise que ça de voir que elle portait une robe blanche et qu'elle était pieds nus. Tout était bizarre donc une chose de plus ou de moins ...

Une fois sa brève observation terminée , elle retourna son attention vers le garçon qui la regardait l'air toujours aussi stupéfait ( disons qu'il le cachait bien mais que ça se voyait ).

Elle l'examina plus en détail : son visage était très fin et ses yeux vairons n'enlevaient rien à son harmonie. Ses cheveux, de la même couleur qu'un de ses yeux, étaient relevés en épis derrière sa tête et étaient d'un bleu sombre magnétique. Des mèches folles s'agitaient autour de son visage. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, et était vêtu d'une chemise d'hôpital qui le couvrait à peine. Il était également pieds nu et paraissait avoir 7 ou 8 ans, soit à peine plus vieux qu'elle contrairement à ce que son arbre semblait indiquer.

Cependant quelque chose la dérangeait chez lui : son oeil rouge était étrangement déformé et sa pupille avait une forme bizarre. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce caractère mais elle était sure d'une chose : c'était un kanji Japonais qui n'avait rien à faire dans un œil !

Malgré l'apparence impassible qu'il essayait de garder depuis qu'il s'était remis de sa surprise, elle sentait une souffrance énorme et une très grande tristesse. Et le fait que son autre oeil renferme une lassitude qu'elle n'avait vue que chez des adultes de plus de 50 ans qui en avaient marre de la vie ne fit que confirmer son opinion.

Elle voulut commencer à parler puis se ravisa : après tout ils étaient dans son esprit à lui, c'était à lui de décider ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle se résigna donc à patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à parler. Elle n'attendit que quelques minutes avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche :

« Qui es-tu ? Et que fais-tu ici ? »

Bien sur, il choisissait des questions bêtes. Malgré cela elle répondit automatiquement :

« Je m'appelle Tsunayuki. Mais tu peux m'appeler Yuki. Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment je suis arrivée ici. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais m'aider à partir, ce serait bien.»

Soupir de la part de l'autre .

« -Si je pouvais te faire partir ce serait déjà fait crois-moi. M'enfin il faut croire que nous devions rester ici jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux se réveille.

-Oh. Dans ce cas on a qu'à discuter non ? Tu t'appelles comment ? Et tu as quel âge au fait ?

\- Kufufufufu. Je m'appelle Mukuro. Rokudo Mukuro. Ou plutôt je me suis nommé ainsi. Quant à mon âge, d'après ma fiche j'aurais 8 ans dans 2 mois. »

Tsuna haussa un sourcil : c'était quoi ce rire bizarre ? Et puis quelque chose l'interpella ; comment ça « il s'était nommé » ? Et d'après sa fiche ? Elle ne savait pas ce qui clochait mais puisqu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire elle décida de lui demander. Et puis la tristesse et la lassitude présentes dans ses yeux l'avaient bien secouée. La réponse fut à l'image du garçon : bizarre et un peu effrayante.

« Kufufu. Disons que je suis un sujet d'expérience. Et que je me suis créé une identité. »

Alors là plus bizarre que ça on meurt ; malgré ça on voyait bien que les mots « sujet d'expérience » avaient étés prononcés avec mépris, presque crachés.

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assis à quelque pas : elle avait envie d'en savoir plus et d'un simple regard l'invita à parler. Elle voyait bien que le garçon se détendait de plus en plus à sa présence et commençait à la tolérer. Et elle, elle sentait que quelque chose l'attirait chez lui et la poussait à l'écouter, à en savoir plus.

Il resta debout, mais au bout de quelques secondes laissa passer un petit soupir : il l'avertit que elle allait sans doute avoir peur.

Elle balaya son argument d'un haussement d'épaule. Il commença donc son récit ; elle commença à blêmir à partir de la mafia et des expériences humaines surtout qu'il ne se privait pas de raconter les détails.

Malgré tout elle continua à l'écouter et blêmit encore plus -_si c'était possible _\- lorsqu'elle apprit le massacre qu'il avait réalisé il y a quelques jours. Lorsqu'il eut terminé elle ne pouvait plus prononcer un mot : la tristesse et la lassitude qu'elle avait vues dans son regard s'expliquaient. Son intuition lui hurlait qu'il disait la vérité et elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il s'approcha d'un pas.

Au vu du sourire qu'il arborait c'était la réaction qu'il attendait. Soudain elle écarquilla les yeux : elle sentait que le garçon était triste de sa réaction et son corps bougea tout seul. Elle se leva précipitamment et brusquement l'attira dans une étreinte.

Il tenta de se débattre mais elle resserra ses bras et instinctivement alluma ses flammes qui entourèrent Mukuro dans une étreinte chaleureuse. En réponse à cette étreinte des flammes indigo sortant du corps du garçon vinrent l'entourer. Tous deux écarquillèrent les yeux distinctement : un lien venait de se créer et brusquement leurs souvenirs s'échangèrent.

Et si Tsuna avait compris que le passé de son acolyte était mouvementé, elle réalisa tout de même que c'était pire que ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre. Entre sa naissance et ses 5 ans ça allait ; c'est après que tout dégénéra et elle se rendit vite compte que l'entendre en histoire et le vivre ce n'était pas la même chose.

Elle ne sentait que chaos, douleur et envie de vengeance. Jamais elle n'avait été prise dans un tel maelström d'émotions et elle aurait aimé que ça n'arrive jamais. Elle vit aussi les deux garçons l'accompagnant et réalisa qu'ils étaient bien plus pour Mukuro que ce qu'il avait pu laisser entendre. Lorsque les souvenirs s'arrêtèrent, elle ferma les yeux apaisée par l'union de leurs flammes qui essayaient de la rassurer et se laissa glisser au sol sur les parterres de fleurs qui s'étaient maintenant mélangés tout en gardant l'illusionniste dans les bras.

Son intuition lui disait qu'elle avait créé un lien avec le garçon et qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule. Finalement elle s'endormit épuisée autant par l'utilisation de ses flammes que par l'échange des souvenirs.

Au moins maintenant elle parlait parfaitement italien.

Mukuro ne comprenait pas : il venait enfin de sortir de chez les Estreano avec les deux enfants survivants et il avait décidé que se reposer un peu serait nécessaire.

Bien évidemment Ken et Chikusa avaient obéis à ses ordres, et ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un hôtel ou grâce à ses illusions ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à passer inaperçu.

Il venait à peine de glisser dans le sommeil qu'il s'était réveillé dans son esprit. Et il avait eu un gros choc en voyant une gamine de 5 ou 6 ans ( certes ils est pas beaucoup plus âgé mais bon ) se tenir en face de lui.

Derrière elle se trouvait un chêne, ce qui voulait dire que leurs esprits avaient étaient amenés indépendamment : leurs mondes intérieurs étaient liés, donc ils ne pouvaient interférer. Il réprima un grognement agacé ; lui qui voulait prendre un peu de repos avant de se mettre en route pour trouver une nouvelle _famiglia_ prête à les accueillir c'était raté.

Il avait bien vu la petite observer autour d'elle et avait fait de même mais plus discrètement : elle était plutôt petite et avait un visage innocent mais d'une grande finesse, ce qui présageait qu'elle serait une beauté fatale plus tard. Ses cheveux qui étaient un peu ébouriffés et d'une couleur rougeâtre lui arrivaient aux fesses. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur et ne reflétait qu'une seule chose : l'innocence. À cette vue des pensées douloureuses envahirent son esprit qui furent réprimées aussitôt : c'était trop tard pour lui et les deux autres.

Commençant à s'impatienter et voyant qu'elle attendait qu'il fasse quelque chose, il amorça la discussion et fut agréablement surpris : malgré son air innocent, elle avait un cerveau et semblait savoir s'en servir.

Malgré tout cela l'agaça : il n'aimait pas déjà pas beaucoup être obligé de l'avoir avec lui alors si jamais elle commençait à vouloir tout savoir sur lui ... À moins que ... oui c'était une bonne idée : puisqu'elle voulait savoir, autant lui dire, il en profiterait pour s'amuser à un peu l'effrayer. Il ne sourcilla pas lorsqu'elle s'assit ni lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard au moins un peu curieux.

Et il la regarda blanchir avec délectation tout au long du récit ( qui ne dura que quelques minutes, faut pas déconner non plus, il n'était pas spécialement bavard ).

La pâleur de son visage avait quelque chose de presque inquiétant et lorsqu'il s'approcha d'un pas, il se fustigea mentalement : depuis quand il s'intéressait à l'état de ses victimes ? La fatigue devait le rendre plus tendre, il fallait vraiment qu'il se repose .

Malgré tout il ressentit un petit pincement au coeur lorsqu'elle eut un mouvement de recul ; des fois il ne se comprenait pas lui-même, la faute aux Estraneo.

Alors qu'il commençait à se détourner, elle se leva et se jeta sur lui ; il fut tellement surpris que l'idée de se débattre ne lui monta pas tout de suite au cerveau. Lorsqu'il eut compris ce qu'elle faisait, la fureur l'envahit : il refusait la pitié. Il commença à se débattre instinctivement cependant il eut un choc de plus lorsqu'elle resserra son étreinte en faisant attention à ne pas le blesser et que des flammes orangée l'entourèrent. Elles remplirent son corps d'une douce chaleur et il se détendit immédiatement ; c'était malgré lui car son mental lui hurlait de s'éloigner de cette gamine bien trop bizarre à son gout mais son corps le refusait et appelait les flammes du ciel qui l'entouraient et le rassuraient.

Il eut un nouveau sursaut lorsque ses flammes rugirent et qu'elles entourèrent à leur tour le corps de la fillette ; c'était la première fois qu'elles échappaient à son contrôle et il n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation.

Alors qu'il essayait de reprendre le contrôle pour se sortir de l'étreinte qui le faisait se sentir vulnérable, il sentit quelque chose forcer le barrage de son esprit, et un lien se créer.

En tant qu'illusionniste il savait ce qui était en train de se passer et se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il clochait chez cet fillette pour qu'elle veuille (même inconsciemment) regarder ses souvenirs.

Il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte que non seulement c'était ses flammes, donc lui qui effectuait l'échange mais qu'en plus il allait devoir regarder ses souvenirs.

Et ce qu'il vit ne l'horrifia pas mais le toucha quand même un peu. L'injustice flagrante dont les parents de la petite faisait preuve ainsi que l'attitude de son frère et ses amis ( lisez larbin ) lui donna envie d'aller au Japon immédiatement afin de massacrer cette famille de crétins.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur la réaction légèrement disproportionnée qu'il avait pour une fillette qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques minutes que il passait à ses souvenirs les plus récents.

Il vit l'inquiétude de la fillette, malgré son intuition lui disant que quelque chose de bien allait lui arriver, l'examination du lieu ainsi que la sienne ( alors comme ça elle le trouvait séduisant ? Intéressant à savoir, même si les critères d'une enfant de 6 ans très mature ne sont pas vraiment une référence ), le fait qu'elle ait pu aussi facilement lire en lui le surpris, mais il comprit son insistance. Et il sentit quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais voir : l'envie d'aider, elle voulait savoir ce qui lui arrivait uniquement pour l'aider, pour faire disparaitre la tristesse et la lassitude des ses yeux. Et ça le frappa, de voir que cette enfant malgré ses problèmes familiaux conservait un optimisme à toute épreuve et seulement l'envie d'aider alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas. Les souvenirs s'arrêtèrent au moment ou elle fit encore grandir ses flammes dans un seul but : le calmer et lui montrer son soutien silencieux.

Elle avait compris qu'il ne voulait pas de pitié et il apprécia son geste. Il resta un peu hagard après cet afflux de souvenir et le déploiement intensif de ses flammes et il la regarda s'effondrer sur lui en fermant doucement les yeux et un sourire se fichant sur ses lèvres sans bouger d'un pouce. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite et s'interrogea sur la présence du sourire alors qu'elle venait de voir des souvenirs disons ... traumatisants.

C'est l'étrange chaleur dans sa poitrine qui l'éclaira : ses flammes lui indiquaient un lien, spirituel mais pas seulement. Si le lien spirituel les liait et leur permettrait de communiquer en cas de besoin, Mukuro s'interrogea sur la présence de la chaleur dans sa poitrine, rappel tangible de la présence des flammes du ciel qui avaient réussi à le calmer et à lui faire baisser sa garde.

Il haussa les épaules : maintenant qu'elle dormait il pouvait se reposer aussi. Il aurait peut-être des réponses la prochaine fois qu'ils se reverraient dans leurs rêves. Il eut un petit ricanement ; maintenant il était lié à cette gamine à la vie à la mort, il ferait tout pour la protéger et revoir le sourire si doux qu'elle avait eu juste avant de s'endormir.

Décidément la fatigue le faisait vraiment devenir gaga. 10 minutes plus tard, on pouvait voir deux silhouettes d'enfants allongées dans les bras l'une de l'autre en train de dormir paisiblement.

Sur le tronc du chêne, un trident se grava lentement dans l'écorce sous le regard bienveillant de deux yeux bleus.


	5. Chapter 5 : Le nuage violent

Et effectivement les prédictions de Mukuro se réalisèrent et un train-train quotidien s'installa pour les deux enfants : la journée ils se comportaient normalement, et la nuit ils passaient du temps ensemble.

Tsuna se rendit vite compte que lorsqu'elle s'endormait en touchant un objet, il se matérialisait dans leurs mondes internes et ils utilisèrent cette méthode pour parfaire les connaissances de Mukuro puisque les Estraneo n'avaient pas vraiment pris la peine de faire son éducation. Des Mathématiques en passant par l'Histoire de tout pays, les langues et la Physique, la petite fille apprit tout ce qu'elle savait à son ami et en retour il était là. Elle ne demandait rien de plus que de l'attention, chose que le garçonnet était ravi de lui donner sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ils essayèrent même de faire venir les compagnons de voyage de Mukuro, mais en vain. Yuki se résigna à apprendre à les connaître à travers les histoires que Mukuro lui racontait et ses illusions.

Environ trois mois après leur rencontre, Mukuro et ses amis trouvèrent une famiglia qui accepta de les accueillir, et même si Tsuna regrettait de ne toujours pas voir rencontré son premier et meilleur ami dans la vraie vie, elle comprenait qu'on ne quittait pas la mafia facilement et que il veuille protéger ses amis.

Elle avait tout de même un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette famille qui avait acceptés bien trop vite un enfant capable d'en anéantir une entière à lui tout seul, mais elle faisait confiance à Mukuro. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait faire grand chose de la où elle était. Seulement écouter en silence et le mettre en garde...

La fillette s'amusait malgré tout énormément des récits de ces journées et regardait avec admiration les illusions que son ami faisait apparaître pour l'amuser. Malheureusement ses propres journées demeuraient sans attrait puisqu'elle n'avait toujours personne à qui parler. Elle continuait de se faire battre ou ignorer, avait des résultats médiocres à l'école, évitait son frère comme la peste et passait le moins de temps chez elle.

Finalement c'est lors d'une journée totalement normale qu'elle se fit un nouvel ami ( disons que leur relation évoluera parce que leur rencontre était un peu ... mouvementée ).

En effet, en cette après-midi de printemps elle était en train de courir pour essayer d'échapper à ses poursuivants ( journée normale pour Tsunaze ) mais elle commençait à peiner et eux à bloquer toutes les issues.

Finalement elle courait tellement vite que au coin d'une rue elle se cogna contre quelqu'un ce qui fit qu'ils atterirent tous les deux à terre. Malgré la douleur elle bredouilla des excuses rapides et voulu recommencer à courir lorsqu'elle entendit les cris de ses poursuivants se rapprocher.

« Voulu» était le mot, car tandis qu'elle se relevait et s'apprêtait à prendre son élan une main agrippant son poignet l'arrêta. Cependant ce n'est pas tant la main qui la retenait que la voix menaçante et pleine d'envie de meurtres qui retentit « Herbivore... ».

Elle gémit intérieurement et se retourna en priant pour avoir mal entendu. « Par pitié faites que ce soit un cauchemar, pitié, pitié, pitié ... »

La série de pitié qu'elle se récitait mentalement s'interrompit net lorsqu'elle termina son demi-tour et qu'elle se retrouva devant le garçon le plus redouté de la ville, le préfet disciplinaire Hibari Kyoya en train de la regarder avec un air meurtrier et déjà une de ses armes favorites de sorties.

La fillette resta pétrifiée devant cette vision d'horreur lui indiquant qu'elle allait bien morfler. Cependant lorsque ses poursuivants déboulèrent dans la rue à quelques mètres d'eux, elle paniqua totalement.

Ce n'est pas parce que elle était habituée qu'elle aimait ça, et cette fois son frère avait réussi à réunir une troupe de gros bras assez conséquente. De plus, malgré la puissance qu'elle savait avoir au fond d'elle, elle avait bien compris qu'il ne fallait surtout pas montrer ses flammes si elle ne voulait pas terminer sur une table d'expérience. Et la panique lui fit faire quelque chose de totalement inattendue, tellement d'ailleurs que tout le monde se figea pendant un moment : elle se cacha derrière le préfet ténébreux et le poussa en avant dans un geste de protection instinctif.

Le-dit ténébreux fut aussi surpris que la fillette par son audace : il y a deux secondes elle le regardait avec de la peur et maintenant elle le prenait en bouclier sans trop se soucier des conséquences apparemment. Il la regarda un peu plus attentivement alors qu'elle tremblait toujours en s'accrochant à sa veste noire : son uniforme tombait presque en lambeau tellement il avait été déchiré et râpé. Ses jambes étaient couvertes d'égratignures et tremblantes d'un effort trop important. Ses bras portaient des marques de coups antérieurs en plus du bleu qui commençait à apparaitre à l'endroit où il avait agrippé son poignet. Ses mains tremblaient et se crispaient et décrispaient incontrôlablement, encore et toujours agrippées à sa veste. Ses grands yeux étaient remplis de larmes et ses cheveux ainsi que son visage avaient de la terre à endroits différents. Elle était l'archétype de l'herbivore.

Hibari eut un sourire carnassier : il allait s'amuser à mordre à morts les herbivores imbéciles qui pensaient pouvoir récupérer sa proie. Cinq minutes plus tard et le compte de la vingtaine de voyous était réglé.

Dès que la fillette avait vu qu'il allait combattre, elle l'avait lâché et s'était éloignée de quelques pas pour éviter de le gêner. Comme quoi elle avait au moins un peu d'instinct de survie.

Les voyous gémissants et prêts à aller faire un tour à l'hôpital, il se retourna, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres : rien de tel que de se défouler sur des herbivores inutiles menaçant la paix de sa Namimori.

Son sourire s'élargit encore lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur la petite chose tremblotante qui n'attendait que son châtiment. Il écarquilla les yeux imperceptiblement lorsque l'herbivore s'inclina profondément devant lui ; il s'attendait plutôt à la voir s'enfuir à toutes jambes loin de son courroux.

« Merci de m'avoir aidée .»

Il haussa un sourcil ayant repris très vite son air impassible.

« Je protège Namimori .»

« Je sais. »

Et elle lui fit un sourire doux, si doux qu'il parvenu à passer la carapace d'acier qu'il avait construit autour de ses sentiments. Il était décidément intrigué par cette herbivore qui n'était pas comme les autres.

Et c'est instinctivement que lorsqu'elle s'effondra, il la rattrapa. Il se surpris lui-même en faisant ça : jamais encore il n'avait montré de sympathie envers une personne, et maintenant qu'il l'avait dans les bras il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il pesa longuement le pour et le contre puis finalement décida de la ramener chez lui afin de la faire soigner, la clinique la plus proche étant surement pleine à cause des voyous qu'il venait de leur envoyer.

Lorsqu'il la souleva il fronça les sourcils : elle était légère, trop légère pour une enfant de 7 ans normalement en pleine santé. Voyant qu'elle commençait à tousser légèrement il la ramena en la portant chez lui, sous les yeux effarés des rares passants qui n'avaient jamais vu Hibari Kyoya ne serait-ce que toucher quelqu'un avec autre chose que ses tonfas.

A son arrivée dans le manoir il avertit les domestiques d'appeler un médecin, la pâleur de la jeune herbivore l'inquiétant légèrement. Il la mis dans une des chambres d'amis de l'immense manoir et laissa une des servantes à son chevet.

Lorsque le médecin arriva, il fronça les sourcils devant l'état alarmant de la fillette : elle était d'une paleur telle qu'elle semblait sans vie.

Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit un pouls, bien que faible, et se mit aussitôt au travail. Il nettoya et banda ses égratignures et passa de la pommade décontractante afin de calmer ses muscles qui étaient bien trop tendus pour son âge.

Au bout d'une demi-heure il finit les soins et prescrit des médicaments qui furent immédiatement récupérés par une des servantes qui attendait l'ordonnance auprès de lui sur ordre de son jeune maître.

Avant de sortir de la chambre, il renseigna le jeune noiraud sur ce qu'elle avait : bien sûr les blessures apparentes ( égratignures, bleus ) mais aussi internes, ses muscles commençant à s'abimer sous la pression de ce qu'elle leur demandait, la malnutrition n'arrangeant rien. D'après les estimations, elle ne devait manger un repas complet que tous les deux jours, et encore.

En entendant cela Hibari fronça les sourcils : il avait compris qu'elle n'allait pas bien mais pas à ce point. Le médecin profita qu'il le raccompagne à la sortie pour lui donner un conseil : « Je ne sais pas qui elle est ni ce qu'elle représente pour toi ... » froncement de sourcils d'Hibari « mais si elle n'a rien qu'un peu d'importance occupe-toi d'elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour la soigner correctement .» Il fronça encore plus les sourcils « Conseil de professionnel. Si tu ne l'avais pas récupérée , je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé. Il lui aurait été compliqué, voir impossible de tenir beaucoup plus longtemps. »

Il partit sur ses mots, laissant un Hibari moitié agacé moitié songeur : qui était-elle, pourquoi était-elle poursuivie par des délinquants et surtout pourquoi était-elle dans cet état ? Nouveau soupir d'agacement : il allait devoir faire des recherches. Au moins il avait du temps étant donné qu'elle ne semblait pas prête de se réveiller.

Et le jeune garçon de 9 ans avait raison : elle ne se réveilla pas de cette soirée et de la journée qui suivit, lui laissant tout le temps qu'il fallait afin de réunir des informations sur elle.

Et ce qu'il trouva le surpris : si ses subordonnés ( lisez Kusakabe, c'est le seul à oser lui parler ) avaient réussi à trouver des informations au niveau scolaire et vie sociale grâce aux témoignages (forcés ou non ), lui-même qui avait été chercher son dossier dans l'institution publique ne trouva rien d'autre qu'une page avec seulement marqué son nom, aucune photo et autres information, et ce malgré les appuis de son clan.

C'était comme si la fillette et sa famille n'existaient nulle part ailleurs que à Namimori, où la mère avait fait son apparition à ses 15 ans. Et chose encore plus étrange, le père n'était pas répertorié dans la base de données accessibles au public. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons il ne creusa pas trop, mais s'interrogea tout de même (avec raison ) du mystère que représentait cette famille.

Il était tout de même parvenu à réunir un certain nombre d'informations sur sa vie : elle s'appelait Sawada Tsunayuki, avait eu 7 ans il y a quelques semaines et était considérée comme étant le souffre-douleur des plus grands, ce qui coïncidait avec ce qu'il avait pu observer d'elle. Il avait eu de nombreux échos sur le comportement de son frère vis-à-vis d'elle : d'après les témoignages il la considérait comme sa servante et faisait en sorte qu'elle soit toujours isolée à l'école afin que personne autre que lui et ses bourreaux l'approchent.

Elle était considérée comme muette pour la plupart des habitants car on ne l'entendait parler qu'à de très rares occasions, notamment lorsqu'elle hurlait de douleur sous les coups.

Du côté des professeurs ils avaient une très mauvaise impression d'elle et l'avaient cataloguée comme tricheuse à ses 5 ans lors d'un incident à une interrogation écrite.

Au sujet du frère et de la mère , ils n'avaient eu que de bons échos : le petit était poli, bien élevé et toujours souriant, avait beaucoup d'amis et était exemplaire à l'école le seul point négatif que certaines avaient pu relever était la façon dont il traitait sa sœur, mais dans une société aussi rétrograde que le Japon, cela passait inaperçu.

La mère quant à elle était réputée pour être tête en l'air mais d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve, elle ne levait jamais la voix, une simple réprimande suffisant à faire taire ses enfants. Sa cuisine était louée dans tout le quartier et beaucoup de riches veufs avaient cherché à la courtiser, croyant sûrement son mari mort. Elle les avaient tous éconduits avec un sourire et étrangement semblait en bon terme avec absolument tout le monde.

Le père n'était pas beaucoup connu, mais selon les rares personnes l'ayant déjà vu, c'était un grand gaillard exubérant qui adorait sa femme et qui parlait de sa magnifique famille à tout le monde. La seule remarque différent était celle de Yamamoto Tsuyoshi qui trouvait que le blond ne parlait jamais de la petite et avait l'air de la mépriser. Le contraste entre la fillette et les autres membres de sa famille était bizarre mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas juger un livre à sa couverture.

Il était tout de même curieux de savoir comment une fillette considérée comme perturbatrice et punching-ball pouvait sourire aussi gentiment, et surtout pourquoi elle n'avait pas peur de lui. De plus, les avertissements du médecin étaient encore frais dans son esprit et il avait bien l'intention de demander à la jeune fille comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans un état pareil.

Il en eut l'occasion quelques heures après, lorsqu'une servante vint le prévenir qu'elle était réveillée après avoir dormi plus de 2 jours. Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre qu'il lui avait attribuée pour trouver son majordome en train d'essayer de convaincre la petite d'ouvrir la porte qu'elle avait verrouillé après avoir vu la servante en sortir pour le prévenir.

S'il pouvait comprendre qu'elle soit effrayée, il était hors de question qu'il patiente jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la porte.

Il fit donc quelque chose que tout le monde ferait dans cette situation : il défonça la porte.

Oui oui, vous avez bien lu, un garçon de 9 ans a défoncé une porte en bois massif d'un seul coup de pied.

À en juger par le regard effaré de la petite elle non plus n'y croyait pas et commençait clairement à se demander quelles étaient ses chances de survies dans un endroit ou les portes terminent encastrées dans le mur d'en face. Il faut dire que c'est pas vraiment courant non plus.

M'enfin bref, revenons à notre héroïne qui s'était réveillée i peine quelques minutes avec un gros mal de crâne. Pourquoi donc ce mal de crâne me direz-vous ? Eh bien c'est très simple : lors de son rendez-vous nocturne avec Mukuro elle dut lui expliquer que oui, ça faisait quelques jours qu'elle n'avait pas mangé correctement parce que elle était punie, oui elle s'était encore fait courser par des imbéciles, oui elle s'était littéralement évanouie dans les bras d'un associal accro aux combats et que oui elle savait que ce qu'elle avait fait était bête et que maintenant s'il pouvait arrêter de l'engueuler et se la fermer ce serait bien sil-vous-plait-merci-au-revoir.

Bref, une fois que la discussion avec Mukuro ( engueulade ) se termina, elle se retrouva avec une migraine carabinée en plus de l'inquiétude qu'elle avait de n'avoir aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Elle haussa les épaules : son intuition ne lui disait rien, c'était donc que tout allait bien se passer ... 10 minutes plus tard elle maudissait de tous les noms sa fichue intuition après avoir vu la porte la frôler pour venir s'écraser dans le mur derrière elle.

En y réfléchissant, après avoir vu partir la servante en courant, elle n'aurait pas forcément dû fermer la porte à clé : après tout pour l'instant il n'y avait eu aucune hostilité à son égard même si, voir quelqu'un à son chevet la regardant fixement alors qu'elle se réveillait, n'était pas forcément très rassurant. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait fermé la porte à clé : chez elle, elle ne pouvait dormir si la porte n'était pas fermée, un mécanisme de sécurité qui s'était mis en place lorsque son frère l'avait « accidentellement » attachée au lit pendant qu'elle dormait avec une corde faite de ses vêtements. Elle était restée au moins une journée immobilisée et finalement s'était faite gronder par sa mère car elle n'avait pas fait ses corvées.

Au final, elle fermait toujours la porte à clé et comme sa mère s'en fichait, elle pouvait au moins un peu dormir tranquillement lorsqu'elle était chez elle. Et si par malheur son frère l'empêchait de verrouiller la porte, elle allait dormir dehors.

Pour en revenir à notre affaire, notre héroïne était donc en train de maudire son intuition pour ne pas l'avoir mise en garde qu'elle risquait de se faire aplatir par une porte à son réveil.

Et elle eut un gros moment de flip lorsqu'elle vit que la personne l'ayant défoncée n'était autre que le garçon qu'elle avait renversé il y a quelques heures -jours- et qui à présent la regardait avec un air meurtrier. Bon elle ne devrait pas trop s'en faire parce que au vu des bandages elle avait été soignée, et tout le monde savait que s'était contre-productif de tuer quelqu'un juste après l'avoir soigné.

Elle attendit donc que la sentence tombe tout en réfléchissant à une manière de le remercier une deuxième fois : pour l'avoir sauvée et pour l'avoir soignée.

Sentence qui ne tarda pas à tomber sous la forme d'un grondement menaçant qui la fit immédiatement se mettre en position de défense, chose apprise par Mukuro : si tu es seule face à ton adversaire, fais semblant de savoir te battre. Elle ne loupa pas l'œillade appréciative bien que cachée derrière une mine renfrognée.

« -Herbivore. Tu es si faible que tu ne sais pas te protéger ?

\- Contre qui ? Toi où eux ?

Sourire moqueur.

-Les deux.

\- Dans ce cas considère que oui. Pourquoi m'as-tu soignée ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi.

Elle comprit le sens caché de la phrase : ce n'était pas lui en personne qui l'avait soignée. Mais alors ...

\- Pourquoi m'avoir ramenée chez toi ?

Haussement d'épaule : « Qui sait ? »

\- Merci de m'avoir soignée. Combien de temps ...

\- Vous êtes restées inconsciente environ 3 jours Mademoiselle. Lorsque le jeune maître vous a ramenée, vous étiez d'une faiblesse extrême.

Le majordome venait d'intervenir, car il connaissait le préfet et savait que il commençait à en avoir marre de discuter avec une enfant herbivore. Il devait toutefois reconnaître que la fillette était posée et ne parlait pas pour rien dire. C'était sûrement pour ça que Hibari ne l'avait pas mordue à mort à la première question.

Lorsque Tsuna intégra que ça faisait trois jours qu'elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle, elle poussa un juron en anglais et se leva précipitamment. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire un pas que le sang lui monta au cerveau et qu'elle s'écroula encore une fois dans les bras du noiraud. Lorsqu'il commença à la porter dans le lit, elle protesta :

« - Laisse-moi rentrer. Ça fait trop longtemps que je suis partie et ma mère et mon frère vont ... s'inquièter .

\- Te punir. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Comment...? Pourtant elle ne lui avait rien dit et ses marques pouvaient passer pour des bleus dus a son harcèlement. Il n'avait pas loupé sa réaction et son interrogation. Et il avait compris uniquement grâce à sa maturité déjà très grande pour son âge ainsi que le témoignage de Yamamoto père. Il savait qui il était, et un ancien assassin ne mentait pas sur ce genre de choses.

Le fait qu'elle essaye de protéger sa mauvaise famille ne le surpris pas : il semblait qu'elle était trop gentille de nature. Et elle l'avait fixé avec un air effaré au moment ou elle avait compris qu'il avait compris.

Et il semblait qu'elle s'inquiétait à présent de la réaction qu'il pouvait avoir vis-à-vis d'eux. Il se décida à répondre et fut surpris des larmes qui commencèrent à couler sur les joues de la petite qui était morte de peur : elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pourrait lui arriver si son frère était au courant que quelqu'un avait deviné et elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait poussé Hibari à la soigner. A vrai dire lui non plus ne le savait pas. C'était seulement ... un instinct de protection des plus primaires.

« - Recherches. Tu viens de le confirmer.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu soignée ? Pourquoi m'empêches-tu de rentrer ? Pourquoi t'es-tu renseigné sur moi ? Comment peux-tu être toi alors que tu sais qui je suis ? Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi ?"

Il resta un peu interdit face à son avalanche de questions , prononcées d'un ton brisé avec des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Le petit corps qu'il tenait était pris de convulsions face aux pleurs qui le secouaient et se recroquevillait de seconde en seconde, comme si il cherchait à s'effacer.

Cela se voyait qu'elle avait l'habitude qu'on l'ignore ou qu'on l'insulte et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne se comportait pas comme tous les autres avec elle. Le calme qu'elle avait avant n'était en fait qu'une façade derrière laquelle elle se cachait. Façade qui s'était écroulée à l'instant où elle avait compris qu'il avait fais des recherches sur elle, et que donc il allait se comporter comme les autres. Cela s'était confirmée lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras alors qu'elle s'attendait sûrement à un coup. Hibari ne savait pas la réponse aux questions qu'elle posait. Après tout jusqu'à présent, la seule chose qui l'ai fait réagir était la protection de Namimori. Jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à elle. Jusqu'à son sourire si doux et son corps étendu sur les draps comme si la mort venait de le cueillir.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais même lui, il ne voulait pas la quitter, il voulait savoir pourquoi son corps refusait de la frapper.

« - Tu resteras ici le temps que tu guérisses. Le médecin passera demain pour vérifier ton état. Ne fais pas quelque chose de stupide. »

Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit sous l'œil effaré du majordome. La petite s'était entre-temps rendormie, le visage apaisé après avoir entendu les dernières paroles du préfet. Il l'acceptait chez lui et s'occupait d'elle même en sachant qui elle était. Peut-être que ... elle n'était pas si nulle après tout.

Sur le chêne, un tonfas solitaire se grava, attendant patiemment que la paire se complète.

Elle passa donc le reste de la semaine chez lui. Elle ne le croisait pas souvent, car elle restait souvent dans sa chambre pour récupérer et que lui était dehors une bonne partie de la journée.

Il passait tout de même régulièrement la voir, notamment lorsqu'elle dormait, ou alors pour la regarder avec un air réprobateur quant elle essayait de sortir du lit. Ordre du médecin : interdiction de sortir du lit pour reposer ses jambes et son corps en général. Il avait également demandé aux domestiques de lui faire des repas copieux avec ce qu'elle préférait pour qu'elle puisse grossir un peu.

Lorsque les domestiques lui avaient apporté un plateau-repas garni de toutes sortes d'aliments dans la chambre et qu'ils lui avaient demandés ce qu'elle préférait, elle avait haussé les épaules : en général elle se nourrissait des restes de son frère et sa mère et n'avait pas l'habitude de choisir ce qu'elle mangeait.

Elle resta interdite lorsqu'elle comprit que toute la nourriture était pour elle et remercia avec un grand sourire joyeux et une remarque sur le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais rien mangé de si bon la cuisinière lorsqu'elle passa dans la chambre pour demander si le repas était à son gout. Elle en rosit de plaisir avant de s'éclipser pour retourner à son poste, ravie.

Et lorsque Hibari passa dans les couloirs ce soir, il retrouva la moitié des serviteurs dans cet état ; lorsqu'il leur demandait ce qui se passait, ils répondaient juste que la petite était un ange et continuaient d'arborer ce sourire idiot.

Il décida donc d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait directement à la source, c'est-à-dire dans la chambre de l'ange en question. Il s'arrêta juste avant d'entrer dans la pièce lorsqu'il entendit une voix chanter. La voix était enfantine et il en conclut que c'était la petite. Respectant malgré tout ce moment, il fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit des applaudissements et la voix de son majordome remerciant chaleureusement la gamine une fois la chanson finie.

Il entra à ce moment pour la trouver assise sur son lit les joues rougies de gêne et de plaisir mêlés sous les remerciements du majordome qui lui se trouvait debout à quelques mètre du lit. Les deux sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte lorsque celle-ci se claqua conformément à la volonté du noiraud. Le majordome s'inclina devant son petit maître qui lui fit signe de disposer d'un petit mouvement de main, ce qu'il fit non sans incliner légèrement la tête devant la petite.

Une fois sorti, Hibari retourna son attention sur l'herbivore qui le regardait un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

"Ils sourient tous comme des pathétiques herbivores."

Elle fit la moue :

"Lorsqu'ils m'ont entendu chanter, ils ont voulu m'écouter. Depuis ils sont tous comme ça. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?"

Son sourcil se haussa lorsqu'elle répondit. A priori elle ne le considérait plus comme une menace cependant ça ne l'autorisait pas à déranger la tranquillité de la maison, même si... elle avait effectivement une magnifique voix. Attention un Hibari reste un Hibari, il ne lui dirait jamais ! ( il ne faut jamais dire jamais mon cher *rire diabolique* )

"Nh."

Elle allongea sa moue, ça devait sans doute dire oui façon Hibari.

"Tes parents ne sont pas là ? Je voudrais les remercier de m'accueillir chez eux."

"-En déplacement.

-Oh. Tu es souvent tout seul chez toi ?

\- Je ne suis pas seul ."

Traduction : ses parents étaient rarement là et lui il n'était pas seul puisque les domestiques étaient là.

Décidément elle était contente d'avoir une intuition supérieure à la moyenne, ça lui était bien utile pour décrypter les mono-réponses d'Hibari.

"Neh Kyoya, tu penses que tu pourrais m'amener dehors prendre l'air ? J'ai vu le jardin depuis la fenêtre et il a l'air magnifique."

"Herbivore ; Mon prénom. "

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en mettant une main sur sa bouche, un air désolé sur le visage.

"Oh, excuse-moi je n'ai pas fait exprès. Je ne le ferait plus si ça te dérange"

"Nh. Tu n'as pas encore le droit de marcher. "

Ca, ça voulait dire que il était d'accord pour qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom mais que elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller dehors.

Elle baissa la tête un peu déçue et la releva rapidement lorsqu'il la souleva du lit ou elle était toujours assise. "Qu'est-ce que ?" Elle se détendit lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du préfet. "Herbivore . Ne me le fais pas regretter". Un grand sourire se fraya un chemin sur ses lèvres. Il l'emmenait dehors !

Finalement ils mirent plusieurs minutes à arriver dans le jardin à cause de la taille du manoir. Hibari n'avait pas faibli une seule fois lors du trajet et elle en conclut que décidément il était encore plus fort que ce qu'elle pensait. Par contre elle ne sentait pas de flammes en lui.

Une fois arrivés, il la déposa dans l'herbe à l'ombre d'un arbre tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre lui. Ironiquement, c'était un chêne semblable à celui qui se trouvait dans son esprit.

Le jardin était grand, très grand même ce qui était étonnant étant donné que le manoir Hibari se trouvait en plein centre ville. La fillette n'était tout de même pas suicidaire au point de poser la question du 'Pourquoi Hibari habitait un petit palace au centre de la ville ?' , et préféra fermer les yeux et profiter de la fin de journée ensoleillée. Elle commença malgré tout à avoir un peu froid à cause de la petite brise qui avait décidé d'emmêler ses cheveux et regretta de ne pas être seule pour pouvoir faire sortir librement ses flammes afin qu'elle se réchauffe. Elle décida tout de même d'augmenter un peu sa chaleur corporelle et se détendit encore plus, entrouvrant ses yeux qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermés.

Hibari réprima un sursaut ; il avait vu qu'elle commençait à avoir froid et commençait à vouloir la rentrer lorsqu'elle se détendit brusquement et entrouvrit ses yeux. Et non seulement une chaleur presque palpable à l'oeil nu se dégageait d'elle, mais en plus ses yeux s'étaient brusquement illuminés d'une lueur orangée encore plus prononcée que celle déjà présente habituellement.

Lorsqu'elle sentit le regard scrutateur d'Hibari sur elle, elle fit une grimace intérieure ; elle avait oublié que ses yeux changeait un peu de couleur lorsqu'elle utilisait trop ses flammes et compris rapidement que elle en avait utilisé une trop grande quantité pour qu'elle passe inaperçue aux yeux de son gardien. Elle éteignit donc la manifestation interne de ses flammes et en même temps ses yeux faisant se demander à Hibari si ce qu'il avait vu et sentit il y a quelques secondes n'étaient qu'un rêve.

Ils restèrent donc dehors quelques minutes silencieusement avant qu'il ne se décide à la ramener dans sa chambre. Elle s'endormit finalement au milieu du trajet et il la regarda dormir un moment avant d'aller se reposer lui-même.

Finalement tous les soirs c'était la même chose : elle demandait si elle pouvait sortir se balader, il la portait là ou elle voulait - souvent dans le jardin- et il la ramenait dans sa chambre attendant qu'elle s'endorme.

Lorsqu'elle eut suffisamment récupéré, le médecin l'autorisa à se déplacer par ses propres moyens et elle put donc rentrer chez elle. Elle n'avait pas franchement hâte mais elle savait que plus tard elle rentrerait, plus grande serait la punition.

C'est donc la tête basse et sans le sourire qui la caractérisait désormais aux yeux des domestiques qu'elle leur fit ses adieux et prit le chemin de chez elle avec Kyoya dans son dos, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre.

Sa maison se situait dans un lotissement calme un peu éloigné du centre-ville et il y avait donc du chemin à faire.

Elle n'était pas particulièrement heureuse de rentrer chez elle et seule la présence discrète d'Hibari faisait qu'elle ne se dirigeait pas vers son antre comme elle en avait tant envie.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup discuté, lui étant silencieux de nature et elle comprenant ce besoin et le respectant. Il n'avait posé aucune question sur sa vie familiale et elle l'en remerciait : elle avait déjà du mal à le vivre alors en parler avec quelqu'un ...

Mukuro était différent car avec l'échange de souvenirs il avait vu et ressenti ce qu'elle vivait au quotidien et n'avait donc besoin d'aucune question lorsqu'elle venait se faire réconforter auprès de lui à grand renfort de câlins rassurants (c'était tout de même ironique de savoir que même un enfant mafieux ayant massacré plus de personne que certains adultes du milieu arrive à la calmer autant ).

Ils étaient donc en route vers la maison de la petite, elle guidant la marche et le noiraud par la même occasion même s'il savait parfaitement où ils allaient (merci Kusakabe...). Le trajet dura une demi-heure et se fit dans le silence le plus total : Tsuna essayait de trouver un moyen de ne pas montrer au préfet comment elle était traitée chez elle, et lui la regardant se recroqueviller inconsciemment au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur destination.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, elle se retourna vers lui et s'inclina :

"Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée et soignée."

"Herbivore. Je veux rencontrer ta mère."

Nous y voilà. Tsuna soupira mentalement : elle ne pouvait décemment pas congédier le préfet d'un simple mouvement de tête, mais elle appréhendait grandement la rencontre entre sa mère et lui.

Elle se retourna, pris une grande inspiration et toqua.

Quelques secondes plus tard ils entendirent des bruits derrière la porte et elle se raidit encore plus si c'était possible, avant de lisser les vêtements que les domestiques du manoir Hibari lui avaient donné. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur le gentil sourire de son frère ainé qui disparut aussitôt qu'il l'aperçut pour être remplacé par un autre sourire mais mauvais qui lui donnait des frissons.

"Maman ! Ma frangine est rentrée !"

Il la prit brusquement par le bras et la tira vers lui "Viens par là toi ! Ca fait une semaine que ma chambre n'a pas été nettoyée, tu le feras bien pour moi n'est-ce pas ?" La dernière phrase avait été dite d'un ton menaçant et fit baisser la tête à la petite. Elle s'attendait à cette réaction mais au fond d'elle, elle espérait tout de même qu'il se soit au moins un peu inquiété pour elle.

Elle fit un dernier signe de main accompagné d'un sourire triste à Hibari avant de disparaitre dans l'escalier menant à l'étage, son frère la tirant toujours derrière lui.

La porte étant restée ouverte la mère vient la fermer et aperçut le garçon qui était resté bouche bée devant l'accueil brutal du frère de sa protégée. Elle le salua joyeusement.

"Bonjour ! Tu es celui qui a ramené ma fille n'est-ce pas ? Désolé des soucis qu'elle t'a causé, mais c'est une enfant à problème depuis sa naissance."

Elle baissa d'un ton, comme si elle lui faisait une confidence :"Heureusement pour moi, mon petit Ieyasu est là pour sa petite soeur ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si il ne s'en occupait pas aussi souvent. C'est vraiment un ange."

Durant la prise de parole de la jeune femme, les yeux de son interlocuteur s'étaient rétrécis jusqu'à n'en devenir que deux fentes et ils lançaient presque des éclairs. Elle ne sembla pas le remarquer puisqu'elle termina sur une note plus joyeuse de son point de vue :"Nous allons la surveiller pour qu'elle ne t'embête plus maintenant. Au revoir !" Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

Hibari était énervé. Mais vraiment énervé. Du style : si jamais tu m'approches tu n'as même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que tu meurs. Bref Hibari était énervé. Pourquoi donc me direz-vous ? Et bien pour résumer disons simplement que il s'était déplacé jusque chez une herbivore afin de discuter ( mordre à mort ) sa famille qui n'avait pas l'air très gentille avec elle.

Donc il s'était déplacé, pour être ignoré par l'herbivore mâle qui avait donné un ordre à la petite et qui n'avait même pas daigné lui demander si tout allait bien ( ce n'était pas logique : quant ta petite soeur disparait pendant plus d'une semaine, en général tu t'inquiètes non ? ). Et le temps qu'il se remette de l'accueil surprenant qui avait été fait à sa protégée, la mère herbivore était apparue, avait insulté la petite, et lui avait claqué la porte au nez.

Donc Hibari était énervé.

Furieux même en réalité, et son humeur ne s'arrangea pas lorsque l'un de ses subordonnés lui appris que des délinquants avaient profité de l'heure qui venait de passer pour essayer de voler sa chère Namimori en dévalisant un de ses magasins.

Finalement taper sur des herbivores imbéciles allait peut-être le détendre après tout ? Et effectivement, Hibari se sentit plus calme après avoir assouvi -assez brutalement il faut le dire- ses pulsions meurtrières. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et finalement lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il faisait presque nuit. Il se coucha rapidement, sans être parvenu à totalement calmer son envie de meurtre vis-à-vis de la famille Sawada. Le peu de calme qu'il avait réussi à instaurer en lui vola en éclat le lendemain matin à l'aube lorsqu'il vit que la gamine herbivore était passée chez lui durant la nuit pour lui rendre les vêtements que les domestiques lui avaient donnés.

En effet, le rassemblement de domestiques regardant avec un air horrifié le sol -ils avaient étalés les vêtements par terre après que l'un d'eux ait remarqué quelque chose de bizarre- avait été suffisamment surprenant pour qu'il cherche à savoir la cause de leur émoi, et son envie de meurtre sortit brusquement due à la présence de taches de sang éparpillées mais bien présentes sur les vêtements au sol. On voyait bien que l'enfant avait essayé de les laver pour les faire partir, mais que en désespoir de cause ou simplement par manque de temps, avait été obligé de les laisser.

Et si les domestiques pouvaient douter sur l'identité de la personne à qui appartenait le sang (et encore ), lui il savait parfaitement l'identité du coupable et de la victime et c'était la raison même pour laquelle il attendait devant la grille de l'école primaire des jumeaux la fin des cours afin d'expliquer gentiment au frère de la petite qu'elle était sous sa protection et que si jamais il revoyait une blessure sur elle, ce serait lui qui payerait. Et au centuple. Après tout, les Hibari n'étaient pas réputés pour faire dans la dentelle ...


	6. Chapter 6 : Menaces et surveillance

Il patienta une dizaine de minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne, et que les classes de 'petits' sortent. L'école était séparée en trois parties : la partie des "bébés" ( 3-6 ans ) , la partie des "petits" où se trouvait encore les deux jumeaux ( 7-9 ans ) et enfin les "grands" ( 10-12 ans ).

Chez nous les classes équivaudraient respectivement à la maternelle pour la première catégorie, CP-CE1 pour la deuxième, et enfin CE2-CM1-CM2 pour la troisième. Mais comme c'est bien connu, les japonais ne font rien comme tout le monde, ici tout était regroupé dans une même école répartie en différent bâtiment séparés les uns des autres uniquement lors des cours.

Il y avait une cour centrale, ce qui faisait que lors des récréations tout le monde était ensemble. Les entrées et sorties se faisaient tout de même à des endroits différents ce qui compliquait un peu le travail du comité de discipline, mais comme la plupart de ses membres n'allaient pas en cours car ils étaient trop vieux, la surveillance était tout de même très poussée ( pour une école primaire ).

Hibari lui-même n'allait pas en cours ; après tout pourquoi se déplacer alors qu'il connaissait déjà ce qu'ils faisaient ? De plus dès que les professeurs (et les élèves ) le voyaient dans la classe, ils se mettaient à bégayer ou n'osait plus bouger ce qui rendait la compréhension du cours un peu compliquée.

Il fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées par des bruits de courses accompagnés de cris d'enfants et de discussions qui se rapprochaient peu à peu : la classe qu'il attendait était enfin sortie. Il s'était positionné un peu dans l'ombre et avait décidé d'attendre encore un peu que les élèves qu'il attendait se séparent des autres, ça empêcherait les possibles représailles des "amis" de sa victime sur la petite.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps puisque la plupart des enfants furent récupérés par leurs parents seulement après quelques minutes à attendre dehors. Finalement Ieyasu fit ses adieux à ses amis et se mit tranquillement en route vers chez lui, avec dans son ombre sa soeur silencieuse et portant les sacs des deux enfants. Comme l'avait pressenti le préfet, la petite présentait quelques marques, pas assez importantes pour être remarquées du premier coup d'oeil , mais suffisamment grosse pour être vue pour un expert des combats tel que lui.

Elle titubait sous le poids conjugué des deux sacs et commença à s'effondrer lorsque ses genoux lachèrent pour la énième fois de la journée au vu de leur état.

Elle resta à terre un moment, et ne se releva que lorsque son frère se retourna brièvement pour lui dire d'avancer, telle la "stupide femme" qu'elle était. Ils continuèrent leur chemin encore quelques minutes avec toujours le préfet dans leur ombre qui attendait l'occasion d'agir pour choquer le gamin.

Aucun des deux ne l'avait remarqué ; Ieyasu parce que il avait beau avoir beaucoup de monde sous sa coupe, lui-même n'avait pas de qualités spéciales, et Tsunayuki parce qu'elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée pour écouter les murmures de son intuition. La faute à sa mère qui l'avait fait nettoyer la maison toute entière durant la nuit en représailles de sa soi-disant escapade de la semaine.

La petite observa avec désespoir les sacs vaciller encore une fois 'qu'est-ce-que Ieyasu avait pu mettre dedans pour qu'il soit aussi lourd ?' et sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa dessus et les stabilisa. Un grand sourire fleurit sur son visage lorsqu'elle reconnut le propriétaire de la main : "Bonjour Kyoya !".

Elle resta interloquée lorsqu'il vissa un regard meurtrier sur son frère qui s'était retourné en entendant sa voix, et qui actuellement blêmissait sous le poids de l'aura du noiraud. Déjà qu'il lui faisait peur sans le voir, alors l'avoir devant lui qui le regardait !

Le pauvre Ieyasu était terrifié et ça ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il le vit s'avancer lentement vers lui et finalement le surplomber.

"Herbivore. Touche encore une fois à ta soeur et je te mordrais à mort compris ?"

Le tout accompagné d'un regard glacial et d'une nouvelle vague d'intention meurtrière suffit à encore plus terroriser le brun, tant et si bien qu'il n'osa même pas répondre.

Devant son immobilité, un sourire carnassier fleurit sur les lèvres du préfet et grandit de plus en plus. "Compris petit herbivore ?".

Ieyasu hocha lentement la tête sans oser ouvrir la bouche. Déjà que Hibari était réputé pour ne pas faire grand cas des herbivores, alors si il était devenu un petit herbivore !

Le préfet hocha la tête un air satisfait sur le visage : le message était passé et maintenant l'herbivore bizarre allait être un peu plus tranquille, ce qui lui permettrait de l'étudier plus en détail. Il s'éloigna tranquillement sa veste du comité de discipline volant au vent derrière lui.

Il croisa le regard incrédule de celle qu'il venait de placer sous sa protection et un petit sourire en coin fleurit sur son visage, discret mais bien présent. Il allait tourner au coin de la rue quant il repensa à quelque chose :

"Au fait herbivore n'essaye même pas de te venger sur elle, je le saurais et tu en payeras le prix." Sur ces derniers mots, il se volatilisa à travers les ruelles laissant derrière lui une petite toujours aussi choquée mais se retenant de hurler de joie ainsi qu'un gamin à genoux au sol tremblant toujours, une odeur désagréable émanant de lui indiquant qu'il venait de faire dans son pantalon.

Lorsqu'il rentrèrent chez eux et que Nana demanda à Ieyasu ce qui c'était passé, il se contenta de secouer la tête avec un air terrifié : il savait que même sa mère chérie ne pourrait stopper Hibari si il se déchainait.

Ainsi, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire directement contre sa soeur, il décida de l'ignorer.

Tsunayuki accueillit avec bienveillance cette accalmie surprenante que le préfet avait décidé de lui donner : rien qu'être ignorée lui suffisait, et maintenant que vraisemblablement Ieyasu avait décidé de lui foutre la paix, ses amis aussi, ce qui lui facilita réellement la vie et lui permit de se rapprocher un peu de sa mère étant donné que son frère ne racontait plus de mensonges sur elle.

Alors ce n'était pas encore la relation mère-fille classique , mais les progrès étaient visibles ( en l'espace de quelques jours, c'est vous dire à quel point Ieyasu faisait du mal ! ). C'était comme s'il voulait garder sa soeur rien qu'à lui, rien que pour lui.

Seul ombre au tableau, la surveillance intempestive dont elle faisait preuve : si Hibari l'avait libérée de son frère, il semblait qu'il ait décidé qu'elle méritait son attention et la faisait donc suivre plus ou moins discrètement par les membres du conseil de discipline. Et si elle ne les craignait pas grâce à l'ombre menaçante d'Hibari qui planait au-dessus de leur tête, il n'empêchait que se faire suivre quasiment 24h/24 par des ados habillés en uniforme scolaire et ayant comme coiffure une banane n'était pas spécialement agréable.

D'autant que si certains étaient discrets et ne se faisaient quasiment pas remarquer, d'autres venaient marcher derrière elle tel des gardes du corps, ou même taper la discute comme Kusakabe.

Hibari n'avait pas donné la discrétion comme étant une consigne importante, et les nerfs de la fillette étaient à vifs après avoir entendu durant même pas une semaine les murmures des habitants qui la poursuivaient. Et pour couronner le tout, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à s'entraîner à utiliser ses flammes dans son antre pour continuer à habituer à son corps à les utiliser.

En effet, Mukuro avait décidé sur un coup de tête ( ou plutôt que elle lui avait bien trop fait peur lors de sa dernière aventure ) de l'entraîner à contrôler ses flammes et il semblait qu'elle était très douée à ce petit jeu ... Dans son esprit ! En effet, si son mental et sa conscience s'entrainaient à contrôler ses flammes, son corps, lui n'avait pas la même aisance étant donné qu'il pratiquait moins que son esprit. Il devait s'habituer à la puissance des flammes, à la pression qu'elles exerçaient sur lui lorsqu'elle les utilisaient etc ...Les petits tours tels que réchauffer sa température corporelle étaient simple, mais les utiliser en une quantité donnée, où encore les concentrer en un point précis étaient une autre paire de manche !

Si elle savait la marche à suivre et la sensation à retrouver grâce à ses cessions d'entrainements spirituelles, elle se retrouvait bloquée depuis quelque temps à cause de la faiblesse de son corps. Et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Elle pensait qu'avec le repos et les soins au manoir Hibari, elle aurait pu prendre l'entraînement sérieusement, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son sauveur ait la punaise d'idée de lui foutre des p*****n de gardes du corps sur le dos ! Oui quant elle était agacée elle jurait toute seule. Et alors ? Vous le faites pas peut-être ?

Si, voilà donc passons à la suite ! À la fin, elle ne savait même plus qui étaient les plus agaçants, les discrets ou les voyants : elle avait déjà faillit se faire prendre le matin même par un des discret à utiliser ses flammes -pour le coup cela entraina le dévoilement de son secret a peine quelques heures plus tard- et n'avait dû son salut qu'à son intuition qui l'avait alarmée au dernier moment (c'était plutôt qu'elle ne l'avait pas écoutée, trop perdue dans ses pensées ).

Mais pour le coup, elle avait du rapidement trouver une application logique aux mouvements de départs qu'elle avait fait pour se préparer à invoquer ses flammes. Et la réponse lui vint naturellement : elle se mis à danser, les mouvements de danse faisant passer ses précédents gestes comme des étirements, ou encore une préparation.

Elle adorait ça et d'ordinaire ne le faisait que lorsqu'elle était seule. C'était Mukuro qui lui avait montré des vidéos de danseurs à travers ses souvenirs et elle avait passé du temps pendant qu'il étudiait à s'entraîner. Elle était encore un peu maladroite dans la réalité mais rien que le fait de danser lui rappelait les longues heures passées avec Mukuro et amenait le sourire à ses lèvres.

Donc, quand elle réalisa ( bien trop tard ) que il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution en vitesse, elle se laissa simplement porter par la musique qui résonnait dans son esprit ( il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à jouer des instruments de musique pour pouvoir inscrire toutes les mélodies qui parcouraient son cerveau ) et oublia tout autour : il n'existait plus que le rythme de ses pieds sur le sol, sa voix qui résonnait dans le grand hall de l'immeuble, son corps qui se pliait et dépliait au rythme de ses envies, ( elle avait passé beauuuucoup de temps à essayer d'étirer son corps et ses efforts finissaient par payer )rien que l'ivresse de la danse qui lui permettait de s'évader, d'oublier tout et de ne plus ressentir autour d'elle que l'air qui passait sur son corps, la légère humidité de ce jour pluvieux, la respiration haletante de son chaperon dont la surprise et la fascination était visible à 10 km, le pépiement des oiseaux qui venaient dans la salle en passant à travers les vitres brisées et qui accompagnaient ce moment comme s'il était extraordinaire, comme si l'âme de la petite se fondait dans la nature, se dissolvait pour finalement accéder à l'énergie cachée au fond de chacun d'entre nous, accessible uniquement aux plus forts.

Elle se sentait transportée, elle se fondait dans sa flamme avec délice, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pu se laisser aller autant, laisser son corps s'exprimer au lieu de se taire, choisir au lieu de subir, voler au lieu de s'écraser à terre ...

Plus rien n'importait que sa joie simple, celle de Mukuro qui apparut en écho et celle de leurs flammes qui pulsaient en cadence avec leurs battements de coeur.

Loin en Italie, Mukuro sourit doucement au beau milieu du repas, surprenant tout la table, y compris ses deux acolytes. Ignorant royalement leur regards plein de question, il s'orienta vers la direction qu'indiquaient ses flammes et son sourire s'élargit encore. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti les flammes de sa chère principessa via le lien et se mit un post-it mental consistant à lui demander qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la rendre aussi joyeuse, au point de recommencer à rentrer en communion avec sa flamme. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes de calme intense, à juste ressentir les flammes du ciel si joyeuses et les siennes se réveillant doucement et pulsant en rythme, il sentit leur éclat s'estomper signe que elle avait fini, et il se retourna tranquillement vers son repas sans se soucier plus que ça des regards interloqués des autres convives. Le regard moqueur mais possédant une pointe de dureté qu'il leur lança les dissuada de poser des questions et il acquiesça simplement lorsque le jeune adulte à sa gauche, possédant deux marques noires sur le visage, l'informa de la séance d'entraînement qui aurait lieu l'après-midi même avec lui pour les trois enfants attablés.

Au Japon, inconsciente de l'étonnement qu'avait pu provoquer sa danse auprès des connaissances de Mukuro, Tsuna sentait bien que sa transe se terminait : c'était comme ça, elle commençait et sa flamme décidait quant elle terminait, plus précisément son Hyper Intuition lorsqu'elle sentait que son corps ne pourrait pas en supporter plus. Elle s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de la salle, s'effondrant d'épuisement comme une poupée désarticulée dont on aurait coupé les fils. Elle resta allongée sur le sol froid de la dalle de béton et sentit dans un demi-sommeil les animaux s'étant approchés d'elle grâce à la transe qu'elle venait d'avoir ( elle ne savait pas le pourquoi du comment, mais à chaque fois qu'elle avait ce genre de transe, les animaux se rapprochaient d'elle )s'enfuir brutalement à cause des bruits de pas du membre du Comité de Discipline qui en l'ayant vue s'effondrer brusquement s'était approché.

Elle finit par sombrer dans la bienfaisante inconscience, son corps ayant besoin de se remettre de cette éprouvante pratique de contrôle de la flamme. Comme quoi, l'après-midi aurait tout de même servi à quelque chose !

Heureusement pour elle, les transes étaient tout de même assez rare, compte tenu du fait qu'elle chantait pratiquement tout son temps libre et qu'elle aimait bien danser avec ses flammes, trouvant que cela faisait vraiment un beau spectacle à regarder ( et accessoirement que Mukuro l'avait entraîné à ça en lui disant que c'était un premier pas sur le contrôle de ses flammes ).

Son corps se relâcha entièrement dans les bras du chaperon qui poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit un pouls sous ses doigts.

Maintenant il fallait la ramener à Hibari et lui expliquer que elle s'était évanoui pendant qu'elle faisait il-ne-savait-pas-trop-quoi. Et accessoirement que ses yeux étaient devenus orange pendant la danse. Peut-être aussi que plein d'animaux avaient débarqués on ne sait d'où compte tenu que on était dans la zone industrielle d'une ville et que non il n'y a pas de renards où de loups dans une ville! En bref ça allait être sa fête.

Kusakabe était terrifié. Et il avait l'habitude des colères d'Hibari pourtant !

Mais devant lui Hibari était furieux plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu et au vu de ce qu'il lui avait raconté c'était normal : quelle personne censée irait croire ce qu'il venait de raconter à celui qu'il considérait comme étant son boss ? Pour résumer regardons un peu ce qu'il lui était arrivé la dernière heure : déjà il avait pris sa relève pour la surveillance de la fillette sous la protection du préfet.

La veille lors de son tour de garde, il avait bien vu que même si elle lui avait répondu très poliment lorsqu'il lui avait parlé, elle était mal à l'aise. Il avait donc décidé de la suivre à distance et elle avait failli le semer plusieurs fois -merci hyper intuition- mais finalement elle avait fini par le mener dans une ancienne zone industrielle possédant de nombreux immeubles désaffectés, certains tombant en ruine.

Il s'était fait une note mentale d'avertir Hibari à propos de la dangerosité potentielle de l'immeuble dans lequel elle s'était établie depuis un bout de temps au vu du nombre d'objets présent dans la pièce ainsi que du fait qu'elle n'ait pas hésité un instant sur le chemin, slalomant dans les ruelles laissées à l'abandon par les passants. Jusque-là tout était normal et il avait décidé de se cacher dans un immeuble voisin dont la proximité des fenêtres de l'étage donnait une vision quasi-parfaite sur la pièce dans laquelle elle s'était établie, grâce à l'effondrement du plancher supérieur de l'immeuble choisi par la petite.

C'était après que tout avait commencé à devenir bizarre : elle avait déplacé des objets en pagaille est s'était fait autour d'elle un grand espace ne comportant aucune irrégularité.

A priori c'était pour avoir un sol lisse au vu des délimitations qu'elle avait tracées à la craie et qui n'étaient visible que une fois le bazar déplacé -en fait c'était juste pour éviter de faire cramer le quartier mais bon...-.

Elle s'était placée au centre de l'espace et alors qu'elle amorçait un mouvement étrange à la limite entre l'art martial et l'auto-défense, brusquement elle releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle dans un mouvement circulaire.

Il se baissa rapidement et ne releva la tête que lorsque les bruit de pas cessèrent. Il la retrouva à sa place d'origine, se mordillant les lèvres et semblant hésiter sur quelque chose. Il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner sur son comportement à l'opposé du précédent -jusqu'à présent ses gestes avaient étés rapides et assurés , c'était donc logique de se demander pourquoi elle hésitait maintenant- que déjà elle commençait à bouger.

Les yeux fermés elle prit une position étrange, les bras levés au-dessus de sa tête et son dos cambré à l'extrême.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner une fois de plus sur ces étranges mouvements que la voix qui retentit fit sortir toute pensée logique de son cerveau et, alors qu'il aurait juste voulut fermer les yeux et écouter cette voix claire et précise qui raisonnait dans la salle en écho avec les battements de son coeur, elle commença à danser en rythme avec une musique inexistante, mais qui pourtant était presque présente dans la salle, comme si c'était le corps de la petite qui dictait le rythme de la chanson française qu'elle chantait sans aucuns problèmes de prononciation.

Et au fur et à mesure de la danse, Kusakabe avait beau être incapable de détacher ses yeux du corps qui se mouvait au rythme du chant, il remarqua quand même un certain nombre de bizarreries que nous allons lister tout de suite : déjà ses yeux étaient oranges vif accompagné de discrets éclats dorés, comme un morceau d'ambre ou même d'or et la pupille avait entièrement disparut, comme noyée, ce qui était tout de même assez étrange ; c'était pas franchement courant que les yeux des gens changent de couleur.

En plus de leur changement de couleur, un autre point était troublant : ils semblaient capables de juger l'entièreté de l'humanité sans efforts, de percer l'âme des gens comme s'ils n'étaient rien, et à chaque fois qu'ils glissaient sur lui sans le voir des frissons incontrôlables ainsi qu'une envie insensée de sourire le prenait.

On virait quasiment au surnaturel pour notre très cher Kusakabe qui manqua de s'étrangler à la prochaine bizarrerie ; des animaux se réunissait autour du cercle délimité par les marques de craie dessinées au sol et semblait écouter avec attention la voix qui résonnait maintenant dans toute la salle, toujours plus forte, toujours plus belle.

Il y en avait de pas mal d'espèces connues, des oiseaux de tout types, rouge-gorge, merle, mésanges, pivert, chardonnay, hirondelle même ...

Un certain nombre de chats étaient aussi présents, de toutes les couleurs, qui investissaient tranquillement les sièges en mauvais état qui étaient éparpillés à côté des murs.

Le plus bizarre fut tout de même lorsque des renards et même un loup firent leur apparition, positionnés en retrait et discret mais présents.

Kusakabe réussit à reconnecter suffisamment de neurones pour tout de même comprendre que quelque chose de vraiment anormal était en train de se passer, et son impression se renforça lorsque les longs cheveux de la petite prirent la même couleur que ses yeux et se mouvèrent comme possédant une vie propre, entourant et accompagnant le petit corps qui commentait distinctement à fatiguer.

Il fut brusquement tiré de son état d'hébétude lorsque le corps qu'il observait se tendit comme un arc et s'effondra brusquement sur lui-même, heurtant le sol dans un bruit inquiétant. La petite qui semblait si vivante il y a quelques secondes était maintenant étendue sur le béton tel un soldat venant de se prendre une balle et Kusakabe ne réfléchit pas durant 1 heure : dès qu'il eut retrouvé suffisamment de sensation dans ses jambes, il se précipita vers elle sans se soucier plus que ça des animaux qui commençaient lentement à se détourner et à disparaitre, comme si leur présence n'était qu'une illusion.

Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit un pouls sous ses doigts, preuve qu'elle était seulement évanouie. Il prit quelques secondes pour essayer de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer, avant de se rendre compte que pour sa santé mentale il ne valait mieux pas chercher à comprendre et seulement faire un rapport à son supérieur.

Il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il remarqua que la petite n'avait pas l'air de se réveiller, et que donc il allait devoir la ramener à Hibari dans cet état. Le message qu'il venait de recevoir l'enjoignant à ramener rapidement l'enfant s'il ne voulait pas se faire mordre à mort ne l'inquiéta pas plus que ça : dans tous les cas il était bon pour le passage à tabac.

Il ramena donc la protégée de son boss en la portant sur son dos, lui aussi surpris de son léger poids. Il avait bien sur pris soin de prendre des chemins discrets et rejoignit en quelques minutes le manoir de son supérieur.

Il fut accueilli par les murmures des domestiques qui avaient reconnu la fillette que leur jeune maître avait déjà ramené avec lui. Il héla l'un d'entre eux , lui demandant de dire à Hibari qu'il était dans le 3ème salon du rez-de-chaussée de l'aile japonaise avec Tsunayuki. L'employé hocha la tête et disparut rapidement dans le labyrinthe des couloirs du manoir Hibari à la recherche du préfet.

Pendant ce temps, Kusakabe se dirigea rapidement vers le salon en question et profita que le noiraud ne soit pas encore arrivé pour déposer délicatement son fardeau sur un des tatami qui constituaient le bureau en question. La porte coulissa brusquement, et il se retourna vivement pour voir le regard gris meurtrier du noiraud se poser sur lui après avoir vu la jeune fille inconsciente sur le canapé. Il déglutit : décidément ce n'était pas sa journée !


	7. Chapter 7 : Révélations

Hibari commençait sérieusement à remettre en question son autorité naturelle et la peur qu'il inspirait chez les gens : devant lui, son premier subordonné venait de lui sortir une histoire abracadabrante digne des plus grands herbivores, sans même cligner des yeux ou montrer une quelconque émotion. Même le pire des regards meurtriers qu'il avait pu faire n'avait eu aucun effet : maintenant il tremblait, mais il continuait tout de même à affirmer que ce qu'il avait dit était vrai.

Notre cher préfet décida donc de punir son subordonné, mais il avait à peine sortit ses tonfas que derrière le corps tremblant de Kusakabe, il discerna un mouvement brusque : l'herbivore bizarre se réveillait enfin et au vu des regards paniqués qu'elle lançait autour d'elle, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de où elle se trouvait. Ses yeux orangés écarquillés se baladèrent un peu partout autour d'elle examinant consciencieusement le bureau avant qu'ils ne se fixent dans les siens et qu'un gentil sourire ne se dessine sur son visage. Attendez ; depuis quand elle avait les yeux orangés ? Certes, sa couleur ordinaire semblait sortir tout droit d'un caprice de la génétique mais on ne change pas de couleurs d'yeux quand ça nous chante ! Cela coïncidait avec le rapport de Kusakabe, mais il ne le croirait pas avant d'avoir vu de ses propres yeux ce qui lui avait été raconté.

La petite ne sembla pas remarquer ses questionnements puisqu'elle les salua joyeusement, ses yeux revenant à leur couleur d'origine en un éclair. "Bonjour Kyoya ! Bonjour Kusakabe-san."

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle remarqua que le préfet était en position d'attaque, ses armes sorties, et que a priori sa victime n'était autre que son cher chaperon qui avait découvert une partie de son secret. Avec sa chance, il avait peut-être déjà tout rapporté à Hibari, mais, sait-on jamais pour une fois la fortune pourrait lui sourire non ?

"Herbivore. Depuis quand tes yeux changent de couleur ? "

Et m****e, trop tard. Elle décroisa les doigts cachés derrière son dos et se leva, s'approchant tranquillement des deux garçons. Il allait falloir la jouer finement pour cacher ses capacités à Hibari. Elle plaqua donc son meilleur sourire innocent sur son visage avant de pépier gaiement :

" Ah bon ? Ils changent de couleur ? Je ne savais pas. Ca doit être joli ! "

Le tout accompagné de petit battements de main et elle ressemblait vraiment à une enfant de 7 ans normale, toute mignonne, toute gentille.

Hibari résista vivement à l'envie de se frotter les yeux lorsque des fleurs apparurent brusquement, donnant à l'herbivore une apparence trop ... herbivore. Il fronça les sourcils, une grimace de mécontentement s'inscrivant sur son visage : la petite était bien trop intelligente pour ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait, et son image d'innocence typique chez les herbivores lui donnait des envies de meurtres et effilochait lentement mais surement le peu de patience qu'il lui restait.

Tsunayuki réprima une grimace d'angoisse : elle en avait trop fait et visiblement le préfet ne se laissait pas prendre au piège. Elle avait montré des côtés bien trop matures la semaine qu'elle avait passé chez lui, pour qu'il ne comprenne pas qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Et si d'un côté son côté rationaliste lui martelait qu'il ne fallait que personne sache si elle voulait être acceptée chez elle ( c'était en réalité ses peurs les plus profondes qui remontaient ), d'un autre côté , son intuition la rassurait lui murmurant que les deux garçons devant elle étaient dignes de confiance, qu'elle pouvait leur dire la vérité.

Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, qu'une vague d'intention meurtrière si semblable à celle d'un Mukuro furieux remplit l'espace. Elle leva lentement sa tête vers celui à l'origine de cette aura et blêmit en voyant le visage furieux du préfet : le petit temps de réflexion qu'elle s'était accordé était venu à bout du peu de patience restant au noiraud qui était bien décidé à avoir des réponses, par la force s'il le fallait.

"-Herbivore. N'espère même pas me mentir. Depuis. Quand. Tes. Yeux. Changent. De. Couleur." La voix dangereusement basse du préfet fit encore plus se tendre la petite, ça et le fait qu'il resserre petit à petit son emprise sur ses armes. Brusquement, surprenant les deux autres occupants de la pièce, le tonfas partit non pas en direction de Tsuna mais dans celle de Kusakabe qui se le prit en pleine face. Il se releva lentement sous le regard paniqué de Tsuna :

"- Kusakabe-san ! Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet. Kyoya, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Sawada-san, je n'ai rien. Et vous, vous allez- . Il fut coupé net dans sa question par la voix du préfet mécontent.

\- Herbivore, depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres !

\- Je ne te donne pas d'ordres ! Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, il n'y est pour rien. s'insurgea-t-elle tout aussi violemment en le défiant du regard.

Il haussa un sourcil. Intéressant, elle voulait le protéger semble-t-il.

\- Il y a deux choix. Soit il a dit vrai, soit il ment. C'est toi qui a la réponse. S'il a menti, je le punirais.

\- En gros, c'est soit je te dis ce que tu veux entendre et tu nous fous la paix à tout les deux, soit je continue à dire non et c'est Kusakabe-san qui trinque ? La question avait été posée sur un ton agacé très perceptible, avant qu'elle ne reprenne sur un ton plus doux décrispant le préfet qui n'avait pas spécialement apprécié l'ironie présente dans sa voix :

-Tu sais, pas besoin de me menacer, j'avais de toute façon prévu de te révéler mon secret. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix visiblement.

\- Hn.

\- À une condition : je veux votre parole que vous n'en parlerez à personne.

\- Herbivore, tu n'es pas en position de poser des conditions.

\- Si justement ! Et je suis désolée mais je ne te dirais rien tant que tu ne m'auras pas juré. Tu m'as aidé, tu me protèges et je t'en suis reconnaissante, mais je ne peux rien te dire tant que tu n'auras rien juré. C'est trop dangereux pour moi, lui répondit-elle d'un ton désolé.

Il y eu un long, trèèèèèès long silence durant lequel les deux s'affrontaient du regard sans vouloir céder, la tension dans la pièce augmentant au fur et à mesure des secondes qui défilaient, mettant mal à l'aise Kusakabe. Tsunayuki savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Et elle savait aussi que le préfet était curieux et qu'il jurerait. Une fois sa parole donnée, il ne la briserait pas. Et elle se doutait bien qu'il voudrait apprendre sa capacité. Il semblerait qu'elle doive apprendre à enseigner comment débloquer des flammes. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Mukuro, il saurait sûrement !

\- Très bien. Je me tairais. Montre. Maintenant.

\- Merci. Elle s'inclina. Et vous Kusakabe-san ?

Il s'empressa de répondre :

\- Je ne dirais rien, je vous le jure.

Un grand sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la petite : ils n'avaient pas menti et ça y est, elle ne serait plus seule la journée. Ça rassurerait probablement Mukuro, qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus des violences qu'elle subissait.

\- Merci beaucoup. Kyoya, est-ce que tu peux m'assurer que personne n'écoute ?

\- Insinuerais-tu que je suis trop faible pour détecter une présence Herbivore ? Gronda-t-il sur un ton dangereusement bas qui fit frémir Yuki.

-Non, non ce n'est pas ça je t'assure ! C'est juste que... je serais en danger si quelqu'un le voit.

\- Excusez-moi Tsunayuki-san mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait être si dangereux pour vous ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez des pouvoirs surnaturels n'est-ce pas ?

Devant le silence de la petite il répéta faiblement la question :

\- N'est-ce pas ...

\- Je pense que le plus simple ce serait de vous montrer.

Le ton résigné de l'enfant résonna dans tout la pièce et elle ferma les yeux tout en ramenant ses mains devant son ventre. Soudain devant les yeux ébahis des deux autres enfants présents dans la pièce, un courant d'air chaud vit voltiger leurs vestes et répandit au sol des piles de papiers posées par terre au fond de la pièce. Les longs cheveux de la petite se soulevèrent et alors que Kusakabe était déjà terrifié, les mains de l'enfant s'illuminèrent d'un feu orange, le même orange qu'il avait pu observer tout à l'heure, le même orange qui tournoyait lentement dans les pupilles qu'elle leur montrait petit à petit.

Alors que les deux garçons ne pensait pas pouvoir être encore plus surpris, les cheveux de la couleur de l'aube s'illuminèrent eux aussi pour laisser place à la couleur orange, au fur et à mesure que des flammes décrivaient des cercles autour. Et tout à coup tout s'arrêta, le courant d'air et même le feu qui s'éteignit dans les mains fines de Tsunayuki tandis que ses cheveux et ses yeux revenaient à leur couleur normale.

\- Alors ? Vous êtes contents ?

La voix claire de la petite vibra dans le silence de la petite pièce. Les deux garçons qui étaient encore trop choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir ne réagirent pas tout de suite et, blessée elle baissa la tête tandis que des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux. Un sourire triste apparut sur son visage. Mukuro l'avait prévenue ; après tout de simples civils ne pourraient qu'avoir peu-

\- Apprends-moi !

Elle releva brusquement la tête en sentant la main si rassurante du préfet se poser dessus. Les yeux gris qui la dévisageaient ne contenaient qu'une chose : l'envie de se battre. Pour quelqu'un comme Hibari, cela signifiait qu'il la considérait comme son égale chose qui la surpris autant que lui et l'espoir apparu dans ses yeux.

\- Vous êtes vraiment extraordinaire Tsunayuki-san.

Le ton admiratif de Kusakabe chassa tous les doutes et peurs qui se reflétaient sur son visage, tandis qu'un grand sourire fit son apparition.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- N'oublie pas ta promesse herbi- non. Omnivore n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui !

Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Cette lueur dans les yeux de quelqu'un qui l'appelait au combat, un combat incertain ou il n'était pas sûr de sa victoire. Une telle force dans le corps d'une jeune fille si douce... on pourrait qualifier ça d'ironique. Malgré ça, il le savait, encore plus qu'elle et même que ce qu'il pouvait penser : cette petite était forte et deviendrait encore plus forte. Et...tant qu'il était là pour assister son ascension, alors ... cela méritait bien son amitié n'est-ce pas ?

\- Désormais, tu habiteras au manoir. J'irais voir ta mère demain pour lui annoncer, et pour que tu n'aies pas de problème, tu rentreras lorsque ton père sera là. A partir de maintenant tu es sous ma protection et plus personne ne te touchera. Il jeta un discret coup d'œil en direction de son subordonné qui hocha la tête : le message était passé. Tu auras désormais des cours 4 fois par semaine avec mon professeur particulier qui t'enseignera ce que tu veux. Et durant ton temps libre, nous nous occuperons de ces flammes. Est-ce compris ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête n'en revenant toujours pas. Elle pouvait... elle pouvait quitter la maison pour aller vivre avec... Avec qui d'ailleurs ?

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est amis ?

La question prononcée d'une voix tremblante d'espoir résonna dans la pièce et figea les deux autres occupants. Une colère noire envahi le préfet devant la vulnérabilité qu'affichait la fillette et il n'eu pas à réfléchir deux fois. Qu'elle qu'en soit la raison... il serait à ses côtés. Une sorte d'instinct protecteur de son habilité de carnivore couplée avec la promesse de nouveaux sourires de cette fillette qui avait creusé pour déterrer son cœur enfoui depuis si longtemps et qui avait réussi en à peine quelque jours à le fasciner. Décidément, pensa-t-il alors qu'il retirait sa main de sa tête et que il se dirigeait vers la porte pour avertir la gouvernante de la présence définitive de la petite à la maison, elle méritait bel et bien son amitié qu'il n'avait donné à personne, et que personne n'avait cherché à avoir, ayant trop peur du fauve au repos qu'il était. Un sourire en coin incontrôlé fit son apparition sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à faire la première chose qu'il trouvait justifiée dans son esprit d'enfant trop mature.

\- Avait-tu vraiment besoin de poser la question, Omnivore ?

Et sur ces mots il referma la porte du bureau laissant Tsunayuki et Kusakabe en plan l'un aussi choqué que l'autre. Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, le délinquant décida d'aller rapidement transmettre les ordres de son boss.

\- Veuillez m'excuser mais il me reste des choses à faire dans la soirée. Vous pouvez attendre dans cette pièce, une servante viendra vous chercher pour vous conduire à votre chambre. Sur ce. Il s'inclina profondément devant une Tsunayuki choquée des tournures de phrases très formelles, et sortit de la pièce sur une dernier au revoir.

\- À demain, Tsunahime-sama.

\- Attends. Quoi ?! Kusakabe revient ! Depuis quand je suis une princesse ?

Les questions de la petite ne trouvèrent pas de réponses, le délinquant à la banane ayant disparu dans les couloirs. De peur de se perdre, elle décida simplement d'attendre comme demandé dans cette pièce et s'assoupit en moins de deux, rejoignant un Mukuro aussi surpris qu'elle de faire la sieste au même moment. C'était parfait ! Elle pouvait tout lui raconter dès maintenant.

Euh, est-ce qu'elle venait de penser qu'une discussion avec Mukuro a propos du fait qu'elle avait vraisemblablement révélé ses flammes à des personnes en dehors de la mafia était une bonne chose ?


	8. Chapter 8 : Le Plan

Hello tout le monde, voici un nouveau chap ! Svp, laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours super plaisir lorsqu'on est encouragé. Normalement je devrait publier un peu plus fréquemment en ce moment - je vous laisse deviner pourquoi *tousse*- mais j'espère que ce confinement va au moins servir à me faire avancer sur les fanfictions et pourquoi pas, les terminer ?

Nan, j'y crois pas et vous non plus. Mais au moins, je vais essayer d'avancer un maximum. Je vous laisse en compagnie de l'histoire que j'ai inventée et je re-précise que les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi ( bouhouhou je vais pleurer ).

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

\- Giotto, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée !

\- T'inquiète G, mon plan est parfait !

\- TU AS UN PLAN ? DEPUIS QUAND ?

\- Depuis quinze secondes ! Je l'ai appelé IMPROVISATION !

\- SI ON SURVIT, JE VAIS TE TUER !

Derniers échanges de mots entre G, le premier gardien de la tempête Vongola et Giotto Di Vongola avant la mise en place du plan IMPROVISATION contre une unité de division entière de la famille Gezzova ayant réussi à entourer le duo lors de la première grande guerre Mafieuse. À ce jours, nos services ignorent comment les deux Vongola ont réussi à neutraliser létalement leurs 50 agresseurs sans qu'il n'y ait du sang sur la scène de crime. Nous savons juste que ce plan a nécessité vingt kilos d'explosif, une veine de gaz, un sac de farine de blé, le pommeau d'une canne et une boîte métallique.

Des années après, nos meilleurs tacticiens se demandent encore comment ce "plan" a été réalisé.

Extrait des archives sécrètes de la famille mafieuse des Gezova, maintenant appelée Tarozzi, tiré des rapports de Mai 1632.

* * *

\- TU AS FAIT QUOI ?

Le hurlement de Mukuro résonna dans tout le paysage mental et Tsunayuki se boucha les oreilles en grimaçant face au volume sonore.

\- Pas besoin de me hurler dessus, mes oreilles sont en parfait état de fonctionnement Mukuro répondit-elle séchement. Et oui, j'ai révélé à Kyoya et Kusakabe l'existence de mes flammes. Je leur fais confiance. Ou plutôt, mon intuition leur fais confiance.

Mukuro se pinca la base du nez en soufflant d'un air agacé. Est-ce qu'elle se rendait seulement compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Révéler l'existence des flamme de dernière volonté à quelqu'un ne faisant pas partie intégrante de la mafia rimait avec un aller simple à Vendicare.

\- Je sais que c'est dangereux, poursuivit-elle à voix basse, se rendant compte que Mukuro était plus inquiet que en colère. Inquiet pour elle. C'est dangereux mais c'est important pour moi de pouvoir compter sur mes amis. Et si je dois compter sur eux, autant tout leur dire à propos de moi, non ?

\- Hime-chan, le problème n'est pas là, dit calmement Mukuro, sentant l'émotion présente dans la voix de son amie ( Pouvait-il vraiment l'appeler comme ça ? ).

-Alors, où est-il ?

\- Le problème, c'est que tu ne peux pas faire confiance à quelqu'un que tu ne connais que depuis quelques semaines. J'ai conscience que ton intuition est extraordinaire, fit-il plus fortement pour étouffer les protestations de la petite, cependant tu as pris un énorme risque. Si le fait que tu aies révélé ta capacité à des civils vient aux oreilles des Vindice, tu seras emprisonnée avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

\- Comment ça emprisonnée ? Je ne suis pas une mafieuse, je ne crains rien. Tu m'as dit toi même que les Vindice s'occupait des criminels de la mafia n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi se préoccuperaient-ils de ce que je fais ? Attends deux secondes... fit-elle en le regardant suspicieusement, son intuition s'affolant. Toi tu sais quelque chose, n'est-ce-pas ? Je sais avec certitude que Mère fait pas partie de ce monde donc il ne resterait que...

Tsunayuki se leva brusquement de l'herbe grasse sur laquelle elle reposait et commença à faire les cent pas en marmonnant sous l'oeil inquiet de Mukuro. Son intuition mettait à jour des informations, en apparence inoffensives, qui reliées entre elles amenaient à des soupçons, des possibilités invraisemblables mais pourtant, pourtant...

\- Tu le savais depuis le début n'est-ce pas ? Ou du moins tu t'en doutais, accusa-t-elle le garçon qui lui faisait face. Oh mais comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ! Il n'est jamais là, Mère reçoit des grosses sommes d'argent régulièrement, les flammes sont quasiment impossible à debloquer pour les personnes ordinaires...

A ce moment-là, elle commença à compter sur ses doigts les arguments en secouant la tête, essayant de réprimer la panique qui commençait à monter.

-Nous habitons dans une petite maison dans une ville à l'écart de tous alors qu'il a l'argent de nous acheter mieux, il y a des costumes trois pièces entreposés dans le grenier, des gaines de revolver et même des munitions !

Elle s'arrêta net de compter et s'affala durement sur le sol, la réalité de ce qu'elle venait de dire la rattrapant.

\- Iemitsu est un mafieux.

L'affirmation prononcée d'un ton plat n'attendait ni confirmations, ni commentaires, mais Mukuro pris la parole devant sa détresse manifeste

\- Pas forcément un haut gradé mais oui. Et avant que tu ne me poses la question, je n'en était pas sur avant que tu ne me le confirme. C'était juste des soupcons.

\- Et après c'est moi qui ai une intuition surhumaine, lui lança-t-elle d'un ton amer. Tu es bien plus perspicace que moi.

\- Je suis un mafieux.

La phrase était catégorique et pleine de haine contenue.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport, dit-elle dédaigneusement. J'avais accès à bien plus d'informations que toi et pourtant je n'ai rien vu, ni même soupçonné, jusqu'à ce que tu mettes le sujet sur la table.

\- Je suis un mafieux, répéta-t-il lentement, c'est normal que je puisse déterminer quelqu'un comme moi. Après tout, ajouta-t-il d'une voix amère, les meurtriers ne courent pas les rues chez les civils. Et nous savons nous reconnaître mutuellement.

\- Et alors ? Quelle importance que tu sois mafieux, civil, ou même meurtrier, tu es juste Mukuro pour moi. Et tu es mon ami.

Elle laissa planer un silence avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton inquiet.

-Penses-tu... penses-tu que je suis en danger parce que je peux faire des flammes ? Je ne te parle même pas de les montrer à des civils, est-ce que le fait d'en avoir me mets en danger ?

Mukuro resta un instant interloqué devant le ton catégorique de l'enfant ( parce que non, on ne dit pas consciemment à quelqu'un qui s'auto-proclame mafieux et meurtrier qu'on est son ami et que ce qu'il a fait n'a pas d'importance. C'est absolument suicidaire. ).

\- Je n'en sais rien, déclara-t-il, hésitant. Tu ne fais pas directement partie d'une famille, tu n'es même pas majeure et tu n'as jamais été impliquée dans un combat avec la mafia. Sans compter que tu n'as eu aucun contact conscient avec ton père. Normalement, et je dis bien normalement, tu n'es pas sous l'autorité des Vindice. D'autant que je suis persuadé que ton Hibari a quelques liens avec ce monde.

Tsunayuki soupira de soulagement et invita Mukuro à se rasseoir en tapotant avec autorité le sol à côté d'elle. Il avaient établi ensemble que son père était un mafieux, que tant qu'elle ne rejoignait pas la mafia elle n'aurait pas de problème avec ses flammes et que Hibari avait potentiellement des liens avec le monde souterrain. Ça méritait bien un gros câlin ! Mukuro se posta derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Son menton reposant sur son épaule droite, elle ne le voyait que du coin de l'oeil mais elle sentait une tension toujours présente depuis quelques temps. Cherchant à le calmer, elle activa délicatement ses flammes et les transmis par petites doses dans le corps de son ami. Au fil des minutes et les flammes aidant, il se reposa totalement sur elle.

\- Nous allons nous enfuir.

Elle tourna violemment la tête vers lui sans se dégager de son étreinte.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ils ne veulent que ma puissance, expliqua-t-il d'un ton monotone qui jurait avec la voix moqueuse qu'il employait en temps normal. Ken et Chikusa... Ils leur sont inutiles. Ils ne les gardent que parce qu'ils veulent me contrôler. Tu avais raison. La Mafia est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle.

\- Oh, Mukuro ! Je suis tellement désolée.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Ou veux-tu aller, maintenant ?

\- Je sais pas. Je veux les détruire, si tu savais à quel point je les hais ! Tous les mêmes, ils se servent de nous, nous brisent et lorsque nous sommes inutiles ils nous exécutent. Même Lancia ne leur sert qu'à se faire respecter. Et après ça se dit famille...

La voix de Mukuro se brisa sur le dernier mot, lorsqu'il sentit une main caresser sa joue. Les lèvres de la petite se posèrent délicatement sur son front et lorsqu'elle reprit la parole pour se lancer dans une diatribe enflammée, sa voix était furieuse et pleine de flammes contenues.

\- Ta famille, c'est toi et toi seul qui la choisit. Les adultes nous veulent du mal, ils nous rejettent parce que nous sommes différents ? Nous n'avons pas besoin d'adultes ou de personnes nous détestant pour nous créer une famille.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et repris d'un ton catégorique.

\- Ma famille, c'est toi, c'est Chikusa et Ken même si je ne les connais pas, c'est Kyoya, c'est Kusakabe-san et c'est n'importe quelle personne voulant bien de moi comme je suis.

Mukuro en resta bouche-bée.

\- Tu me considères vraiment comme ta famille ? Même après tout ce que j'ai fait, même après mes meurtres, même avec mon envie de vengeance, même-

\- Tu es mon ami et tu es ma famille, le coupa-t-elle brusquement. Tu m'as aidée quand je n'avais personne et même si je n'aime pas l'idée de tuer ou même la violence, dans ton cas c'était parfaitement justifié. Et même si tu massacrais ta Famiglia actuelle, je serais en colère mais tu resteras mon ami.

Il y eu un silence tendu avant que la petite ne gronde en direction du plus vieux.

\- Mukuro... Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas faire ce à quoi je pense actuellement. Je sais que tu les détestes et qu'ils ne sont pas justes avec toi mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les massacrer comme les autres !

Le mot avait été craché dédaigneusement et si Tsunayuki avait pu elle l'aurait piétiné en plus.

\- Et pourquoi je ne devrais pas les tuer ? s'insurgea Mukuro. Ils avaient bien prévu de tuer Ken et Chikusa après tout.

Tsunayuki chercha désespérément dans son esprit un moyen de dissuder Mukuro de ses sanglants projets, sans en trouver de valable.

\- Et Lancia, s'enquit-elle en dernier recours. Tu m'as dit qu'ils l'utilisaient aussi n'est-ce-pas ?

\- C'est ce que je pense, oui. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr et ce n'est pas une raison. Si sa survie t'importe, je peux toujours l'utiliser pour réduire à néant ces enfoirés. Il sera en mon pouvoir mais il survivra, répondit-il en hausant les épaules indifféremment.

Elle baissa la tête en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas de raison valable pour empêcher la mort de cette famille traître dont elle ne savait finalement rien. Malgré l'échange de souvenirs ses connaissances sur la mafia restait limitée puisqu'elle n'avait techniquement aucune raison de se renseigner à son sujet. Ça, c'était avant qu'elle n'aprenne que son père en faisait partie et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il abandonnait sa famille. Et accessoirement ce qui la mettait en porte à faux vis-à-vis des Vindice qui ne tolèreraient surement pas qu'elle possède des flammes et encore moins qu'elle...

\- Les Vindice, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle alors qu'elle réalisait brusquement ce que son intuition essayait de lui dire depuis que Mukuro avait déclaré vouloir quitter sa famiglia actuelle.

Mukuro se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Si je possède quelqu'un et que c'est lui qui fait le sale boulot...

\- Ce n'est pas la question ! le coupa-t-elle brusquement. Mukuro, tu as déjà tué les Estraneo avec cette méthode et à mon avis, ils savaient parfaitement que c'était toi le responsable. Pour moi, la seule raison pour laquelle ils n'ont rien fait pour le moment c'est parce que tu étais parfaitement en droit de les tuer à cause des expériences illégales qu'ils ont fait sur toi. Mais si tu massacres une autre famille qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec tout cela et qui en plus t'a accueilli sans rien te faire...

\- Ils veulent tuer mes compagnons et m'utiliser comme arme mais pour toi ils n'ont rien fait ? Nous n'avons pas la même définition de "rien" hime-chan, lui répondit-il méchamment.

\- Mukuro, je ne dis pas qu'ils ne vont rien faire, je dis juste qu'ils n'ont encore rien fait.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il pâlit au fur et à mesure que les paroles de Yuki faisaient leur chemin dans son cerveau. Elle reprit la parole sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre du choc et lui asséna à voix haute les mots que son intuition lui soufflait.

\- Si tu massacres cette famille, tu perdras non seulement ta liberté mais aussi toute chance de sortir de la mafia un jour.

Elle lui laissa une petite pause puis poursuivit impitoyablement.

\- C'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu es intelligent et n'importe quelle personne intelligente te dirait la même chose : détruire la mafia est impossible, encore plus lorsqu'on a huit ans et qu'on est tout seul contre des milliers de personnes. Tu as beau me répéter régulièrement que tu veux détruire la mafia, on parle là d'une organisation clandestine morcelée en des centaines de familles différentes et indépendantes les unes des autres, organisation qui existe depuis plus de cinq cent ans. Tu es mon ami, et il est hors de question que je te laisse courir à ta mort pour une histoire de vengeance qui est assouvie depuis longtemps. Et tu ne m'enlèvera pas de l'idée que si tu fais ce que je pense que tu vas faire, tu finiras à Vindice pour le restant de tes jours !

Elle se tut, haletante. Même si elle n'était pas physiquement face à lui, elle avait employé toute l'énergie qu'elle possédait pour essayer de faire comprendre à Mukuro qu'il se fourvoyait. Elle comprenait son sentiment et elle l'expérimentait actuellement avec son père, mais même si elle se sentait trahie, elle n'allait pas lui planter un couteau dans le coeur la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait. Ou disons, pas avant d'avoir des explications claires et nettes.

\- C'est ce que tu crois ?

La voix hésitante de Mukuro brisa le silence qui s'était installé. Ce que Yuki venait de lui dire le troublait. Est-ce qu'il n'était réellement pas assez fort pour détruire la mafia ? Pourtant, il avait des plans, des idées. S'il possédait un héritier d'une puissante famille, il pourrait détruire une partie de la mafia de l'intérieur et après...

\- Je ne le crois pas Mukuro. J'en suis sûre.

Le dernier mot claqua comme un fouet et Mukuro releva la tête vers l'enfant qui s'était levée et qui le regardait actuellement de haut, ses yeux ayant virés au orange. Il hésita. Il hésita parce que malgré ce qu'elle pouvait dire il haissait la mafia et tout ce qui s'y rapportait et qu'elle y était apparenté directement, même sans le savoir. Son regard vagabonda un peu partout et finalement se bloqua sur le chêne se trouvant en face de lui, plus précisément sur le tronc qui possédait déjà deux gravures, gravures qui ne cesseraient de se rajouter au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandirait. Elle était bien trop gentille pour ne pas tendre la main à tous les éléments qui auraient besoin d'elle. Il plongea finalement ses yeux dans les orbes oranges qui le dévisageaient avec fermeté et douceur mêlé et lorsqu'il rouvrit la bouche, il se rendit compte que peu importe ce qu'il se passerait, il ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger la petite en face de lui. Et ce qui le surprenait le plus, c'était qu'il savait parfaitement que c'était réciproque.

\- Que proposes-tu ?

* * *

Lorsque Tsunayuki se réveilla, elle était heureuse. Elle avait deux nouveaux amis, la promesse de Mukuro qu'il ne tuerait pas une autre famille et un super plan qui ramènerait les trois comparses au Japon en toute sécurité. Que demander de plus ? S'endormir sur un matelas pour ne pas avoir mal au dos la prochaine fois qu'elle devrait expliquer à Mukuro qu'elle avait révélé un des plus grands secrets de la mafia à des enfants civils et finalement se retrouver à devoir chercher ( et trouver ) un Plan Super Génial Tiré De Nulle Part ( avec des majuscules, s'il-vous-plaît ) afin de faire sortir son meilleur ami des griffes d'une organisation criminelle super méga dangereuse ?

Elle allait simplement parier qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais besoin de Plan Super Génial Tiré De Nulle Part ( avec des majuscules, s'il-vous-plaît ) afin de faire sortir un ami des griffes d'une organisation criminelle super méga dangereuse ( aka la mafia ). Plus tard elle se rappellerait de ne jamais parier sur quelque chose a moins de vouloir que ça arrive spécifiquement, mais pour l'instant elle était juste contente d'apprendre que Mukuro allait venir au Japon dans quelques mois. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'il arrive un peu plus tôt, mais pour sa sécurité et celle de ses amis, il était nécessaire de suivre un timing bien précis.

Ce Plan était plutôt simple en réalité. Le plus dur avait été de le faire accepter à Mukuro mais une fois qu'il avait intégré qu'il n'avait besoin de tuer personne pour la réussite du Plan -juste en manipuler une ou deux- , il avait tout de suite compris ce qu'elle cherchait à faire et l'avait accepté bon grè mal gré. Pour faire simple, ils allaient mourir. Ou plutôt, ils allaient faire semblant de mourir pour pouvoir se créer une identité ailleurs. D'après Mukuro, où plutôt ses espions, une attaque allait être lancée sur le QG de leur famiglia dans environ 2 mois. Lors de cette attaque qui allait forcément créer beaucoup de destruction ( destruction rime avec mafia ), trois corps enfantins seraient retrouvés et seraient déclarés morts à l'issue d'une attaque de la famille Genovese. Cela permettrait aux trois enfants de passer outre les radars des Vindice et de partir de la mafia. Heureusement pour eux, Mukuro avait été prudent et avait donné de faux noms de famille à la personne qui les avait inscrites dans les registres mafieux.

Ainsi, dans la campagne sibérique, un couple d'artisans russes jureraient avoir envoyé faire leurs études au Japon leur fils, Rokudo Mukuro ainsi que leurs deux neveus orphelins, Joshima Ken ainsi que Kakimoto Chikusa. C'était une couverture parfaite et comme ils vivaient à l'écart de tous sans avoir besoin d'argent grâce à un héritage, ils étaient insoupçonnables. Ou disons, presque insoupçonnables mais comme il n'était pas rare qu'il y ait de nombreux morts en Russie, il suffisait d'une petite tempête de neige et de quelques manipulations de Mukuro pour qu'ils se retrouvent émancipés et avec un héritage faramineux sans que personne ne se doute de quelque chose. Ce Plan dépendait beaucoup de la capacité à manipuler les gens à distance de Mukuro mais il lui avait assuré qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes. Tsunayuki se doutait bien qu'en ce moment même, un esclave possédé par Mukuro faisait route vers le chalet des artisans en question.

Plus tôt ce serait fait, plus tôt ils seraient tranquille et même si la question du "après" se posait, ils avaient encore le temps de se mettre d'accord. A leur arrivée au Japon, elle ne doutait pas des capacités de débrouillardisme de Mukuro pour trouver facilement un endroit ou vivre. Si elle négociait bien, elle pourrait même faire en sorte que les "parents" de Mukuro leur achètent carrément une maison à proximité de Namimori. Elle en discuterait avec Mukuro la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, en attendant il fallait qu'elle trouve l'intendante dont lui avait briévement parlé Kusakabe histoire de savoir où elle allait loger dans cet immense manoir.

Elle sortit calmement du bureau typé japonais ancien en regardant curieusement autour d'elle. Elle était endormie lorsque Kusakabe l'avait emmenée ici, donc elle profitait de chaque chose sous sa vue. Durant son séjour de la semaine dernière, elle n'était pas venue dans cette aile du manoir, aile qui était une des bases stratégiques du comité de Discipline au vu des allées et venues d'adolescents assez agés qui marchaient sur la pointe des pieds de peur de briser le silence quasi religieux régnant sur ce lieu. Visiblement, Hibari détestait vraiment le bruit. Elle apostropha timidement un des colosses qui rasaient les murs.

\- Excuse-moi, dit-elle en chuchotant. Est-ce que tu sais ou je pourrais trouver une servante s'il-te-plaît ?

Il se pencha sur elle en la toisant méchamment.

\- Est-ce que j'ai une tête à chercher une servante, morveuse ?

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un à une tête à chercher des servantes ? s'enquit-elle cyniquement, agacée par son ton présomtueux.

Après tout il était, au même titre qu'elle et que la majeure partie des personnes présentes dans la maison, aux ordres d'Hibari. Enfin, ca ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui si il refusait de lui répondre.

\- Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas grave, fit-elle en agitant dédaigneusement la main, j'en trouverai une moi-même.

Et sur ces mots, elle se détourna avec la ferme intention de chercher elle-même Kyoya ou une de ses servantes, histoire de savoir où elle allait loger et quelles seraient ses taches dans la maison. Parce qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait convaincue par la gratuité de son séjour au manoir Hibari. Elle partit donc dans la direction où Hibari était lui-même parti afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'il attendait d'elle précisément. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'elle essaya. En effet, le membre du comité de Discipline ne l'avait visiblement pas reconnue car il l'agrippa violemment par le bras et beugla :

\- Alerte ! Une intruse dans le QG !

Aussitôt, tous les membres présents prirent une expression dure et se dirigèrent tout droit vers elle en se massant les poings tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de se libérer de la poigne de fer de l'adolescent qui lui maintenait fermement les bras derrière le dos. Tsunayuki paniqua légèrement. Après tout, elle ne reconnaissait aucune des personnes face à elle et ni Kusakabe, ni Hibari se trouvaient dans les parages. Ce ne serait pas la peine d'expliquer la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait dans le manoir sans son violent propriétaire pour confirmer ses dires, donc il ne lui restait qu'une seule option : se libérer et s'enfuir.

Sans aucune considération pour le membre du Comité, elle lui écrasa violemment le pied. Elle n'avait que 7 ans, donc pas suffisamment de force pour que l'adolescent ne la lâche, mais il desserra tout de même momentanément l'emprise qu'il avait sur ses bras. Oh, ce n'était pas longtemps, à peine quelques secondes, mais pour Tsunayuki qui avait l'habitude de fuir rapidement les sbires de son frère, même ces quelques secondes furent suffisantes.

D'un geste vif, elle retira ses bras de l'emprise momentanément desserrée et en moins d'une seconde, elle se libéra du cercle des adolescents en se faufilant entre les corps massifs sans les toucher. Lorsque les sbires d'Hibari se rendirent compte qu'elle s'était libérée, il était bien trop tard et l'enfant se trouvait déjà à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux. Ils se mirent directement à la poursuivre, mais une vingtaine de mètres et une dizaine de secondes étaient suffisants pour que Tsunayuki ai pris une avance suffisante. Elle se retrouva donc à être poursuivie par une dizaine de membres du comité de Discipline en colère dans leur base principale dont ils connaissaient tous les recoins. Elle avait décidément un karma maudit.

Finalement, ce ne fut pas la fatigue qui la stoppa, ou même le fait qu'elle soit rattrapée par la meute en colère. Non, c'est le fait qu'elle rentre dans quelqu'un alors qu'elle dérapait pour tourner dans un des couloirs. Bien évidemment, elle se retrouva par terre parce que niveau rapport de force, elle était bien trop petite pour tenir debout après avoir percuté à pleine vitesse une personne quelconque. Donc, elle se retrouva par terre et en rouvrant ses yeux qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé, elle se retrouva face à face avec Kusakabe qui la regardait, interloqué.

Heureusement pour elle et ses jambes, il lui tendit une main secourable qui permit à Tsunayuki de se relever malgré son épuisement.

\- Merci Kusakabe-san. C'est décidément une mauvaise manie que j'ai de rentrer dans les gens, dit-elle en souriant gentiment. Dites-moi est-ce que...

\- LA VOILÀ !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que le peloton d'adolescents surgissait derrière elle. Elle les regarda en clignant des yeux alors que absolument tous les membres du Comité la poursuivant freinaient en dérapant et en tombant les uns sur les autres pour éviter Kusakabe, et elle par extension.

\- Que se passe-t-il exactement ?

La voix incrédule de Kusakabe interrompit la contemplation presque maladive du joyeux bordel plein de Boum et de Crac créé par les membres du Comité de Tsunayuki et elle prit sur elle de lui expliquer.

\- Alors, j'ai demandé à celui encastré dans le mur si il pouvait m'indiquer où trouver une servante, il m'a cataloguée comme intruse et ça fait a peu près cinq minutes qu'ils me poursuivent.

Kusakabe cligna des yeux.

\- En parlant de ça, tu pourrais me dire ou je peux trouver quelqu'un qui puisse m'indiquer où je dois loger et ou je peux trouver Kyoya s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Je… oui… mais… balbutia Kusakabe qui ne s'était toujours pas remis du carambolage.

Tsunayuki décida de se taire en attendant qu'il retrouve ses esprits. Après tout, il n'avait que 11 ans et certainement pas d'intuition diabolique, donc elle pouvait comprendre que ce qui venait de se passer était perturbant pour n'importe quelle personne normale. Finalement, lorsqu'il reprit la parole d'une voix autoritaire, c'était pour s'adresser au membres du Comité de Discipline toujours au sol.

\- Debout !

Il attendit que la quinzaine d'adolescents ( les premiers poursuivants avaient embarqués tous ceux qu'ils pouvaient au passage ) se remettent debout et poursuivit d'un ton glacial.

\- Avez-vous déjà oublié ? Tsunahime-sama est sous la protection d'Hibari-sama depuis quelques semaines. Elle vivra désormais ici et le premier qui l'embêtera aura de Très Gros Problèmes. Est-ce clair ?

Il y eut un concert de marmonnements avant que celui qui lui avait maintenu les bras derrière le dos objecte, agacé

\- Ça veut dire que nous devons la protéger aussi ? J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de protéger une gamine inutile, Hibari ou non. Et de toute façon, à quoi peut-elle bien servir ? Je veux dire regardez-là ! fit-il en la pointant du doigt. Elle ne ressemble à rien et ne sait sûrement rien faire non plus. Je veux dire, c'est une femme !

Une veine pulsa nerveusement sur la tempe de la jeune fille et elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire sa façon de penser, quand une aura meurtrière accompagnée d'un grondement menaçant remplit l'espace.

\- Herbivore, grogna Hibari en sortant du coin sombre où il se cachait depuis le début de la discussion. Remets-tu en question mes ordres ?

L'Herbivore en question secoua nerveusement la tête, de même que tous les autres membres, totalement pétrifiés sous le poids de l'aura du noiraud. Même Kusakabe était mal à l'aise. Tsunayuki secoua la tête d'un air amusé, pas le moins du monde affectée.

\- Rebonjour, Kyoya, fit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Je te cherchais, justement.

Les membres du comité regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés l'enfant d'à peine 7 ans appeler la personne qui faisait régner la terreur dans toute la ville par son prénom. Et ils attendirent avec une certaine impatience pour certains, inquiétude pour d'autres, le coup qui ne vient pas.

\- Hn. La gouvernante est passée mais elle n'a pas voulu te réveiller. Je venais te chercher.

\- Oui, fit-elle distraitement en hochant la tête, surprise de ne pas avoir ressenti la présence de la femme. J'avais des choses à faire.

Hibari haussa un sourcil intéressé mais ne releva pas. Il préféra se tourner vers les Herbivores imbéciles qui avaient osés toucher à son amie Omnivore.

\- Herbivores, je vais tous vous mordre à mort.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes au préfet pour réduire la quinzaine d'adolescents en masse gémissante et il se retourna vers Kusakabe et Tsunayuki avec un petit sourire en coin satisfait, ses pulsions meurtrières accomplies. Les deux enfants avaient un peu discuté en attendant le Noiraud et Kusakabe avait du répéter plusieurs fois à la rousse que non, elle n'aura pas à faire des tâches ménagères ou la cuisine, voir même le jardinage, pour rembourser son logement ici. Pas de frais et la seule condition était d'apprendre les flammes à Hibari, voir à lui. C'était tout.

La petite n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Alors certes, les Flammes étaient quelque chose d'une valeur inestimable, mais elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir les apprendre à Hibari.

Il resta quelques minutes à regarder les argumentations des deux côtés, légèrement amusé par la ténacité de la petite, avant qu'il ne mette fin au débat.

\- Omnivore. Pas de conditions, tu vis ici.

Tsunayuki se retourna vers lui en faisant la moue. Elle ne trouvait pas le marché équitable mais ne pouvait décemment pas refuser quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'échapper à son frère et à sa mère. Elle poussa un long soupir, plus amusé qu'agacé.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Yuki, tu sais.


End file.
